Lives of a Generation Lost
by ThePirateChick97
Summary: Japan 1971: What will happen when new teacher Roronoa Zoro arrives at Chisai Shima School and turns Sanji's life simple and lonely life upside down? A love story with lots of feals and plenty of fluff. A modern(ish) AU. Main pairing: (Zoro x Sanji), others: (Luffy x Nami), (Robin x OC). Rated M, not suitable for a younger audience!
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Reader, The main pairing is Zoro/Sanji, but there will be hints of other pairings and One Piece characters in general. This fic is rated M for a reason so read at your own discretion. Please leave a review if you like what you read. I am also looking for a beta so if anyone is interested let me know!**

 **This fic is set in 1971 (for now), and each chapter will start with a song from that year!**

 **With that said enjoy!**

* * *

 _Busted flat in Baton Rouge, waitin' for a train_

 _And I's feelin' near as faded as my jeans_

 _Bobby thumbed a diesel down, just before it rained_

 _It rode us all the way to New Orleans_

 _I pulled my harpoon out of my dirty red bandanna_

 _I was playin' soft while Bobby sang the blues, yeah_

 _Windshield wipers slappin' time, I was holdin' Bobby's hand in mine_

 _We sang every song that driver knew_

 _Freedom's just another word for nothin' left to lose_

 _Nothin', don't mean nothin' hon' if it ain't free, no no_

 _And, feelin' good was easy, Lord, when he sang the blues_

 _You know, feelin' good was good enough for me_

 _Good enough for me and my Bobby McGee_

\- Janis Joplin, 1971

* * *

 _April 1971 - Chisai Shima Middle School and High School - Gymnasium_

The Gymnasium of Chisai Shima's only middle school and high school was full on this first day on the new semester, and while it was only the beginning of April, the room was already starting to feel stuffy. The quiet chatter of the students ceased as the principle of the school, an older man in his sixties, shuffled to the podium, fiddling with the microphone briefly before sucking in a breath and starting his new semester speech. After several minutes the principle introduced the faculty to the new middle school students just out of primary school who were shiny eyed and nervous while their upperclassmen smiled amongst themselves knowingly.

"Finally, after the retirement of Mr. Tanaka, let me present Chisai Shima Gaako's new Physical Education Teacher and Student Counsellor, Mr. Roronoa Zoro." the old man coughed before designating the new teacher who at this point had remained relatively unnoticed from his seat at the edge of the stage.

Vinsmoke Sanji who was sitting with his colleagues on the opposite side of the stage in the uncomfortable folding plastic chair was the school Home Ec teacher, and while he was himself less than ordinary looking being of half French and Japanese descent, the man that stood and strode towards the microphone was positively unique. Sanji watched as the students' eyes widened and some jaws dropped as the new Phys Ed teacher took the microphone from the diminutive principle. Sanji's view of the new teacher was blocked by his colleague Miss Nami who was craning forward in her seat, fingers curled under the edge of her chair, just as captivated by the new teacher as the students were. The only real clue Sanji had about this man was the deep booming voice that passed through the microphone and speakers, a startling contrast to the principle's quiet reedy voice.

"Thank you for the introduction Principle Hayashida." the voice said, and the microphone screeched with feedback.

Sanji gave up on trying to see past Miss Nami and instead looked out into the crowd. Most of the students were listening to Mr. Roronoa's speech with rapt attention, nodding along, bug-eyed, and jaws dropped. Some of the older girls in the crowd were giggling under the breaths, while the school's few delinquents with dyed hair and piercings were either frowning or looking down at their feet. Next turning his attention to the rest of the school faculty, Sanji noticed his colleagues were just as intrigued with Roronoa Zoro as the students were. Miss Nico Robin had a small but curious smile on her lips, while the ever-present substitute teacher Monkey D Luffy had the most enormous grin ever plastered across his face making the 27-year-old seem much younger than he was.

Miss Nami finally leaned back in her seat and Sanji was finally able to see some of what all the fuss was about. Although Roronoa Zoro had his back to the staff, it was clear that he was very tall and very muscular. The suit he wore seemed to tight in the shoulders and arm for him, and the pants were a little too short. Surprisingly he wasn't wearing the current fashion as most did, there were no patterns, loud colours, or bell bottoms, but rather a straight cut black suit and crisp white shirt. The new Phys Ed teacher seemed thoroughly uncomfortable in these clothes, even from behind. It occurred briefly to Sanji that Roronoa Zoro probably didn't dress like this often.

"I hope we all have a good semester and keep in mind I will be posting counselling hours within a week." Roronoa Zoro finished, returning to his seat, all eyes still firmly fixed on him.

In his quick retreat to his seat, Sanji finally was able to see what had caused the students to look so awestruck. The man had a substantial muscular build, a shock of short messy green hair, tanned skin and a ruggedly handsome face marred only by a scar starting above his left eyebrow going down over a shut eye to his cheek, his one open eye dark and smouldering. No wonder the girls had been giggling while the delinquents had cowered in front of a superior specimen of strong and scary.

After a few more minutes the assembly came to a close, and the students' lively chatter and shoes squeaking on the freshly waxed gym floor slowly faded away, the faculty remaining behind on the stage for a few last words from Principle Hayashida.

"Well, I hope everyone has a good semester, and again it's great to have you with us, Mr. Tanaka spoke very fondly of you," Hayashida said looking up to address the stern-faced Zoro. "I'm sure your new colleagues will make sure you get settled okay."

"Thank you, Principle Hayashida," Zoro replied.

With that, the small principle shuffled off the stage in much the same manner he had shuffled on, and the small staff of teachers were left to their own devices until the start of class.

Miss Nami was the first to introduce herself, sticking out her hand to shake Zoro's her frame absolutely tiny next to the green-haired man who towered over her.

"I'm Nami; I teach English. Nice to meet you." she was very straightforward, and the newcomer grasping this, replied in kind.

"Zoro. I'll be teaching Phys Ed and doing counselling. Nice to meet you too." he grinned.

After this many of the teachers who up until that point had been more than a little scared of Roronoa Zoro, after Miss Nami's feat of bravery, introduced themselves. After introduction were made they departed alone, in pairs, or in small groups towards their classes, until the only two people left in the gymnasium were Sanji and Zoro.

Sanji laughed nervously, and like Nami stuck his hand out to introduce himself.

"I'm Sanji, Vinsmoke. I teach home economics. Nice to meet you !"

Sanji's hand lingered in the space between the two men, the blonde man frowning once he realized that Zoro was not reaching out to shake it. Instead, he looked up to find the man's one good eye staring at his face with uncomfortable intensity. Sanji withdrew his hand quickly.

Sanji wondered why the new teacher was being cold to him when he had been friendly with everyone else. Sanji decided it was better to give the large man the benefit of the doubt.

"So listen I can show you around the school if you like. And since you are new to Chisai Shima, I can show you around the Island." Sanji offered, still receiving no answer from Zoro. "Or if you need help with anything else..." he trailed off.

"I'm okay thanks. Bye." Roronoa Zoro said gruffly before departing, his shoes tapping on the gymnasium floor.

Sanji stood alone on the stage feeling utterly foolish and snubbed. He suddenly felt very small and alone in the large gymnasium, beams filled with dust particles streaming in through the windows. He huffed to himself with indignation, trying to clear the moment he had just had from his mind. He left the gym and made his way towards the kitchens where he taught home economics.

* * *

The first day of the new semester had gone well, and Sanji was in a markedly better mood than he had been after his encounter with Zoro. Unluckily for him, his good mood vanished just as soon as it had appeared.

Roronoa Zoro, wearing tracksuit pants, and a white muscle tank was very slightly stooping through his classroom doorway holding a bloodied gym shirt with the name Yuuji Miyamoto on it.

"Hey, sorry to bother you. One of the kids had a little nosebleed, and he wanted to clean up his shirt. I figured since there are sinks in here..." he said, ushering said kid behind him. The small boy was wearing Zoro's track jacket and was snivelling a little. A piece of tissue was stuck up his nose. Zoro patted Yuuji Miyamoto on the back in reassurance.

"This is Mr. Vinsmoke Sanji. He teaches home ec." Zoro ushered the 12-year-old further into the room. "Mr. Miyamoto is new to Chisai Chima Gaako just like me. Isn't that right ?" Zoro smiled.

The twelve-year-old boy nodded his head furiously.

"Hello Mr. Miyamoto," Sanji said with a smile. "Is your nose okay ?" he asked.

Yuuji nodded, his bangs covering his eyes a little.

"Why don't I help you with your shirt then. That way it won't stain." Sanji continued.

Yuuji nodded shyly again.

"Would you mind, I still have half a class left to teach ?" Zorro said pointing out the window to the field where sneaker-clad middle schoolers were chatting away and tossing a ball amongst each other.

"Of course." Sanji smiled. Maybe Roronoa Zoro wasn't that bad. How could he be when he clearly cared about his students.

Zoro mouthed a thank you to Sanji before ducking out to return to his awaiting class.

After Sanji had helped the overwhelmed Yuuji be on his way and taught his last class for the day, he realized he still had Zoro's black track jacket. Sanji looked at the big jacket and sighed. He grabbed it and went to look for Roronoa Zoro. The school bell had just rung out signifying the end of the first day.

Sanji made a beeline for the faculty room, but Zoro was not there. He then attempted the gymnasium and even the unused nurse's office which was earmarked as the new counselling office. One would think with his towering frame, scarred face and green hair he would be easy to find, but it was not the case. Only once he exited the school building did he finally spot him, and only thanks to the giggling of a couple of high school senior girls that had been pointing to the school roof. Indeed Zoro's green-haired head could be seen by the edge of the roof, facing towards the sea which was not all that far from the school. Sanji sighed again, and after climbing one too many flights of stairs, made it to the roof. He pushed open the double doors and feeling the cool ocean breeze on his face made his way towards Roronoa Zoro who was now lying down and languidly watching the cloud roll by against the blue sky.

Stopping by his feet, slightly out breath Sanji tossed the jacked onto Zoro's face.

"Your jacket... you forgot it in my class," Sanji said as he pulled a cigarette from the pack he kept in his jacket pocket.

"Thanks," Zoro said eyes still facing the sky.

Sanji lit up, taking a well-deserved puff. Zoro coughed.

"Could you not smoke that please," he said with a grimace on his face.

At this point Sanji had had enough is Zoro's sullen mood and ill-mannered behaviour.

"Fine you ungrateful Marimo, last time I do anything for you." Sanji huffed, stomping on the cigarette butt and heading towards the door.

Before Zoro had a chance to reply, the now thoroughly irritated Sanji was already gone. He stomped off school grounds, pulling another cigarette from his pack and lighting up as he walked towards the town centre where his second job was.

 _What an irritating prick!_ Sanji thought to himself, puffing away. _How pretentious is that guy!_ _Telling me not to smoke! The nerve!_

* * *

Sanji spent the rest of his afternoon and evening in a most prickly mood, muttering to himself this and that about the scarred man till he was pulling off his shoes at his front door late that night. Lighting up yet another cigarette Sanji made his way through his tiny dark apartment till he found his bed, really just a mattress covered with sheets and a duvet on the floor. He sank onto the mattress, still puffing away as he pulled at the tie around his neck. The cigarette now void of its purpose was smashed into the nearly overflowing ashtray Sanji kept by his bed. Sanji rubbed his eyes for a minute before pulling off his shirt and trousers and lying down. He was disappointed with how his colleague had turned out to be. Sanji, with his blonde hair and blue eyes, being half French had always felt out of place, and seeing the many oddities that composed Roronoa Zoro, from his odd hair, enormous frame that almost didn't fit through doors, to his scared eye, he figured there might be some kinship there, but it seemed he was wrong.

Sanji decided to simply put the whole incident out of his mind. If he ran into Zoro he would be civil, but no more than that. Finally, Sanji turned towards the faded photograph on his windowsill as he did every night, saying a silent goodnight to the face of the beautiful woman forever captured and frozen on film.


	2. Chapter 2

_Why did I wander_

 _Here and there and yonder,_

 _Wasting precious time_

 _For no reason or rhyme?_

 _Isn't it a pity!_

 _Isn't it a crime!_

 _My journey is ended,_

 _Everything is splendid;_

 _Meeting you today_

 _Has given me a wonderful idea -_

 _Here I stay!_

\- George Harrison, 1971

* * *

 _April 1971 - Chisai Shima Town - Sanji's Apartment_

Sanji's alarm went off blindingly loud within the dark room. Sanji grabbed the infernal thing shutting it off with much more force than necessary. He was still is in a terrible mood, but as he looked outside at the beautiful sunny morning that was dawning, he decided not to spoil his day. He rose from his mattress, a rumpled mess, picking his way across his ever messy apartment floor towards the shower. Sanji removed his final item of clothing and twisted the old shower knob, the old pipes groaning to life. Once the room was nice and steamy, Sanji stepped into the shower and relished in the self-indulgent feeling of the hot water loosening the stiff muscles in his neck and back. Once he had scrubbed down, he grabbed a towel that may or may not have been clean, dried off and headed stark naked towards his closet.

Sanji's small apartment that resided over Tiny's, the restaurant and bar where he worked, would be a surprise to most who knew Sanji Vinsmoke. To look at him one would think his home would be as put together as he was, but this was not the case. Except for his clothes which were ironed and hung in his closet, his shoes which he polished regularly, his kitchen which was spotless and his knives that were as sharp as could be, the rest of the apartment was a shamble. Under-tended plants wilted on the windowsills, his mattress on the floor was a tangle of sheets in need of a wash, ashtrays in need of emptying were strewn haphazardly about the apartment, and books and records were stacked perilously around the room. Old newspapers and magazines were scattered about, cobwebs and dust bunnies adorned various nooks and crannies, and the worn curtains that fluttered in the morning breeze were in dire need of replacing.

Once Sanji was clothed, wearing a blue button-down shirt tucked into a pair of flared trousers as was the fashion of the time, he continued with his morning routine. He grabbed a record, put it on and made himself coffee in the old French Press that had belonged to his mother. As Art Blakey and the Jazz Messenger's Moanin' drifted through the apartment Sanji, pressing the hot cup of coffee to his lips, felt at peace, sure that nothing could spoil his day now.

* * *

At 8:30 Sanji straightened out his tie and headed out the door for school. His apartment was very close to the school; it only took him ten minutes to get there walking at a relatively leisurely pace. Tapping out the melody of Moanin' on his leg as he walked, Sanji looked at the shoreline ahead, the same as he had done for as long as he could remember. He had never known anywhere else than Chisai Shima, literally the Small Island, and he would probably never leave.

Suddenly Sanji was snapped from his reverie by the sound of a bike bell chiming. Sanji who had been walking in the middle of the empty narrow lane almost lept out of the way so much did the sound surprise him. He was horrified to find that is was a grinning Roronoa Zoro sweatily biking past him and giving him a small wave before pedalling around a corner.

"Idiot Marimo! Watch where you're going !" Sanji yelled after him.

"Same to you eyebrows !" he heard Zoro call out faintly followed by a deep, rumbling laugh that slowly faded away.

Sanji kicked a loose pebble in frustration and continued on his way. A few minutes later when he arrived at the school gates, Roronoa had already locked up his bike and was welcoming students through the gate like a model teacher.

"Mr. Roronoa why are you all sweaty ?" a little 12-year old asked.

"I live on the other side of the island." he explained to the curious student, "I took me a while to get here."

The Chisai Shima native frowned, confused.

"But there's just forest and fields on the other side of the island," he said reflexively.

Zoro just shrugged before urging the student to get to class, who turned to his friends, a gleam in his eye. The new teacher must be some kind of wild man, with his scars, and living in the forest, hunting for his food like a panther in the wild.

Their imaginations running wild the middle schoolers ran into the school building, excited for the period when they would have gym class with the scary but mysterious Mr. Roronoa.

As Sanji passed through the gates, he gave a curt nod to Zoro who grinning back at him said,

"Hey there again eyebrows, hope I didn't scare you too much back there."

Sanji wanted to roll his eyes. He knew he had odd eyebrows, and that nickname would stick.

"Whatever Marimo head, why don't you go change, you stink of sweat," Sanji said, crinkling his nose in disgust.

Zoro gave himself a quick sniff, and by the time he looked up, Sanji was striding away from him as fast as his long legs could carry him.

"Bye eyebrows !" Zoro called out loudly causing Sanji's ear to turn pink and his stride to get faster.

As he entered the school building, he could still hear Zoro's deep laughter from the courtyard.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, almost every morning Sanji ran into Zoro biking to school which meant that almost every morning Sanji arrived at school fuming and grumpy, hurling insults at the green-haired teacher who gladly insulted the blonde man back, often well within earshot of students which only made Sanji angrier.

One very sunny day Zoro had yelled his favourite monicker for Sanji, "Eyebrows," across the courtyard so loud that soon other faculty members were calling him Eyebrows. The final straw for Sanji came when a student had drawn a pair of eyebrows on the board with Sanji's name underneath. Upon seeing this Sanji had quickly erased it, and a soon as his last class finished, decided to hunt down the Marimo Head and put a definitive end to their escalating shenanigans. They were grown men, after all, the least they could do was be civil to each other.

After ten minutes of searching Sanji finally found Zoro, hearing his baritone coming from the nurse's office, now converted to a counselling office. Sanji was about to barge in and yell at the man when he overheard the conversation occurring from inside the thinly walled room and decided not to interrupt.

"I don't know what to do !" a female voice blubbered.

"Whatever you tell me in here stays between us so long as whatever it is doesn't harm you or anyone else. I promise you nothing you say will leave this room." Zoro said in a calm tone.

Sanji decided at this point it was best not to listen, so he took a walk around the corner and waited.

A few minutes later a tearful senior girl exited counsellor Roronoa Zoro's office and departed, but not before thanking the man profusely and hugging him.

Sanji was surprised by this, and once the girl rounded a corner, he went to Zoro who had retreated into his office.

Sanji knocked on the door.

"Come in."

He found Zoro at his desk with a map of the town folded out on top of it.

"Hey, Eyebrows! What can I do for you ?" he asked jovially.

"I have a name you know," Sanji said, feeling more and more irate.

"Sorry."

Zoro looked at Sanji expectantly, waiting for him to spit out whatever it was he wanted to say. Sanji instead turned his attention to the map.

"Looking for something in particular ?" he asked.

"Health clinic, or a pharmacy. Can't find one on the damn map," he grumbled.

"Why, you sick or something ?" he asked, though he didn't believe for a second the tanned man got sick very often.

"No."

Zoro didn't offer up any more information much to Sanji's dismay and annoyance.

"There's a clinic and pharmacy here," Sanji said designating a spot on the map with his index finger.

"Thanks."

Zoro circled the spot with a pen, grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the address. Sanji seeing he wasn't going to get anything else out of Zoro turned to leave. Zoro grabbed his hand, surprising Sanji.

"Sorry, I'm a bit preoccupied, why did you come here ?" Zoro released Sanji hand.

"Oh, umm, nevermind. Bye."

Sanji left the school and made his way to work. Sanji had gotten the part-time job in order to sustain his hobbies: cooking, smoking, reading, and music. He worked as a cook at Tiny's, the bar and restaurant that he lived above. He had known the owner, Ryo Taniguchi, an enormous mountain of a man of Russian ancestry since he had been little, and after an evening of drinking and complaining about how expensive his various habits and hobbies were, Tiny, as he was nicknamed, offered him a job.

That evening after prepping, Sanji took a break, and since Tiny didn't allow smoking on the premises, he decided to take a little walk. Chisai Shima's town centre was not very big, so when Sanji rounded the corner to see Zoro walking out of the clinic he had pointed out he wasn't surprised, but what he witnessed next made his blood boil.

The senior high school girl Zoro had been talking to earlier exited the clinic; Sanji was close enough to see her unmistakably clutching in her hands a wheel of birth control pills, and another box labelled "emergency contraceptive." The girl hugged Zoro and waved goodbye. Zoro looked up from he was standing to see a furious Sanji stomping towards him.

Sanji grabbed his hand and dragged him to an alleyway before unleashing his fury on Zoro.

"What the hell was that! Birth control pills, emergency contraceptive! You didn't... with a student!" Sanji hissed, unable to form complete sentences.

Zoro's face became hard and steely.

"Of course not. Who do you think I am !" he yelled in turn.

"Then what on earth were you doing after school hours with a student, and why did she have that ?" Sanji fumed.

"I can't tell you that. I gave her my word."

Sanji scratched his head in frustration.

"Look, I promise I won't say anything to anyone if you have a reasonable explanation. Otherwise, I'm going straight to the Principle."

Sanji looked down at his watch. His break was coming to a close, but there was no way he was postponing this conversation.

"Come with me," Sanji demanded. "My break is over. I have to work."

As they walked to Tiny's Sanji pulled out a cigarette. He needed to calm down. As soon as he lit up, Zoro started coughing.

"Tch... Seriously !" Sanji rolled his eyes and put the cigarette out.

"Thank you... You know smoking is bad for your health." Zoro said quietly.

Sanji rolled his eyes again.

Sanji dragged Zoro around the back of Tiny's into the kitchen, grabbed the large man a chair, and pointing to it waited for Zoro to sit in it.

"Explain," Sanji said as went to wash his hands.

"You really can't say anything to anyone though. What this girl said was in confidence..." Zoro trailed off.

Sanji didn't say anything.

"She's fairly certain she's pregnant. Her boyfriend is a senior at the school," he started. " She came to me for counselling on what to do. She didn't want her father to find out, and since she is legally an adult, I told her there were other options than having a child if that is what she wanted. I went to the clinic with her for moral support. That's all."

Sanji studied Zoro's face. His serious, dark eye, stern mouth, and stiff square jaw, as if by staring at it long enough he would be able to tell if Zoro was being honest or not.

"How do I know you are telling the truth ?" Sanji spat out once he decided that Zoro's face couldn't provide him with a definitive answer.

Zoro sighed, his expression one that Sanji hadn't expected; hurt.

"You're just going to have to trust in my integrity as a teacher and a counsellor... and a decent human being."

With that statement, Zoro stood from the chair and left, leaving Sanji feeling a complicated mixture of angry, humiliated, and upset.

* * *

Over the next few days, Sanji didn't run into Zoro on the way to school, and when he did see the man on school grounds, there were no teasing nicknames or grins, just civil nods or the occasional hello.

Every time Sanji saw Zoro teaching or interacting with students the more he realized his error in judgement at jumping to conclusions about the tanned man. So, after about two weeks of the cold-shoulder from Zoro, Sanji swallowed his pride and went to find Zoro.

Sanji arrived at the counselling room and knocked. After a minute without a reply he tried the handle and finding it was unlocked, let himself into the room. He found Zoro asleep in his chair, limbs splayed, his head hanging over his muscular chest, snoring lightly. Looking at him like that Sanji realized he was younger than he sometimes appeared. He didn't seem to be older than 30. Sanji turned around to depart but stubbed his toe on the desk leg, crying out in pain briefly and waking up the green-haired man.

"Mr. Vinsmoke," Zoro addressed him formally, "what are you doing here ?"

Sanji pivoted around to face the man.

"I came to apologize... For jumping to conclusions and all... and not trusting you," he said quietly, looking Zoro straight in the eye.

Zoro's stern face broke into a handsome smile.

"Apology accepted."

Sanji exhaled a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"Good. I'm glad. It's too weird to have you call me Mr. Vinsmoke."

"Eyebrows then ?" Zoro laughed.

"How about just Sanji. You know the other staff are calling me that now too." Sanji laughed.

"Your foot okay by the way ?" Zoro glanced at Sanji's foot.

Sanji scrunched up his face a little.

"It's nothing, just a stubbed toe."

Zoro pulled out the other chair in the office usually reserved for the students he counselled.

"Sit. Till the pain goes away." Zoro offered.

Sanji sat down unceremoniously, and the two colleagues chatted the afternoon away till Sanji checking his watch realized he had to be at work within 15 minutes.

"I'll walk with you. Home is that direction anyway." Zoro offered.

"You really live on the other side of the island don't you ?" Sanji said, semi-incredulously.

"Not quite the other side, but close enough, yeah," Zoro admitted.

They walked to Tiny's in companionable silence, and once they reached the little restaurant, they said their goodbyes.

"Hey, if you aren't too busy, I'll take you up on that tour of the island some time," Zoro said over his shoulder as he biked away.

"Sure! Bye Marimo!" Sanji called out, and once again heard the melodious rumbling sound of Zoro's laughter drift away into the night sky.

* * *

Author's Note:

\- I realize the age of majority in Japan is 20 (as it was back in 1971), but for the purposes of this story, let's just assume that the girl in trouble is 18 and that this is the age of majority.

\- Any Jazz fans in the house should check out Art Blakey and the Jazz Messengers (if you haven't already) !

\- I realize this fic has been very Sanji-centric up to this point! Don't worry Zoro will get his time in the sun, I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3. As promised Zoro is in the spotlight this chapter. Things will be heating up a bit in the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Oh, the streets of Rome are filled with rubble_

 _Ancient footprints are everywhere_

 _You can almost think that you're seein' double_

 _On a cold, dark night on the Spanish Stairs_

 _Got to hurry on back to my hotel room_

 _Where I've got me a date with Botticelli's niece_

 _She promised that she'd be right there with me_

 _When I paint my masterpiece_

\- Bob Dylan, 1971

* * *

May 1971 - Chisai Shima - A Dirt Road

Zoro peddled down the bumpy dirt road that led towards town, the forest that surrounded the road providing a dense veil of greenery and shade. Zoro had been on Chisai Shima for a little over a month now and found that he had acclimated to his new home nicely. In fact, everything had turned out better than he'd expected so far. When Mr. Tanaka had called him like that out of the blue telling him he was retiring and there was a spot open for him if he wanted, Zoro had figured that going to a tiny island off the coast of Okinawa maybe wasn't the best idea, but he hadn't declined. Sure enough upon his arrival at that podium on the first day of school, the reaction he got from the students and staff had been what he expected; shock, fear, and blatant curiosity was painted on all the faces he encountered, except one. Eyebrows, as Zoro now called him, was an oddity too, standing out with his taller than average frame, blonde hair, and blue eyes, clearly out of place in a sea of dark hair and eyes. Zoro had been so surprised at Sanji that he forgot to say anything when the man introduced himself. Zoro shook his head a little as he peddled; no wonder Sanji had had such a foul disposition after their first meeting, he must have thought Zoro brushed him off or that he was rude. Unfortunately for Zoro, his facial expressions often did not communicate his intent properly. He tended to scowl or be quite stony-faced without meaning to.

Zoro wiped sweat from his brow which was cooled by the sea breeze that drifted up from the island's coast. While Zoro had been much too busy to really discover it, it was evident that the island was a little isolated paradise, far from the concrete jungle Zoro had been brought up in. Unlike the city were buildings and skyscrapers shrank the sky and the noise was constant, here the untamed greenery and huge vastness of the blue sky and ocean threatened to swallow the small town on its coast.

Zoro enjoyed biking to work every day, taking in the scenery and fresh air, and with a long weekend coming up, Zoro hoped to finally take up Sanji on his offer to show him the hidden treasures of the town and the island.

* * *

Half an hour later Zoro was making his way down the small winding lane that led to the school, and as usual, Sanji was strolling write down the centre, his eyes looking distractedly at the immense blue sky. Zoro grinned and rang his bike bell, scaring Sanji who jumped so high into the air he seemed to come right out of a cartoon. One would think Sanji would come to expect this by now, but the blonde man never did.

"Marimo, let me know in advance you're coming or one of these days you just might plow into me !" he yelled after Zoro who continued pedalling along, albeit at a snail's pace.

"Plow into you huh. I come this way every day, get used to it." Zoro laughed wagging his eyebrows at Sanji suggestively.

Sanji catching on to the suggestive meaning of his own words blushed furiously.

"You shitty Marimo !"

Zoro picked up the pace of his pedalling and laughed, looking back at the furious blue-eyed man one last time.

"Your words, not mine !" he called out.

* * *

A few minutes later Zoro arrived at the school where he was immediately waylaid by a group of high school juniors with gleaming eyes.

"Mr. Tanaka came by. He told us you were a Kendo and Kenjutsuist who almost went pro but..." the leader of the group went silent.

Zoro smiled.

"But I had an accident," he finished for his student, passing a finger over his scarred eye.

"Well, we were wondering if we could start a Kendo club, with you as our instructor," another young man said enthusiastically.

Zoro scratched his head pensively.

"Well alright. Let me run it by Principle Hayashida first and then we'll see."

The boys cheered amongst each other before thanking Zoro and heading to class. Sanji came up behind him.

"What was all that about ?" he enquired of the green-haired man.

"Oh, a Kendo club. Seems they want me to teach them."

"You practiced Kendo ?" Sanji asked unsurprised that a man as muscular as Zoro practiced such a sport.

"Yes, among other things."

"I see."

Zoro gleaned from the expectant look on Sanji's face that he wanted more information.

"I'll tell you all about it when you give me that tour of the island you promised me."

"Sure. This weekend right, we have an extra day off." Sanji said casually, but the gleam in his eyes betrayed his excitement and curiosity.

"Tomorrow work for you? I can meet you at Tiny's ?" Zoro proposed.

"How about I come to you instead ?" Sanji asked with the ulterior motive of wanting to see where the man possibly resided on the wild and untamed side of the island.

"I don't think you'll know how to find it." Zoro smiled. "And it is quite a ways away." he drawled.

"I've spent my entire life on this island, just write down directions for me, and I'll meet you bright and early Saturday morning." Sanji declared, puffing his chest out with pride and feigned indignation.

"Alright, alright," Zoro laughed, his hands up in a sign of surrender. "I'll come find you after class, give you those directions."

With that Zoro departed going off to teach his first class for the day. Fifteen minutes later Zoro clad in a black muscle shirt and track pants was instructing his students on what they would be doing that morning.

"Today we'll be starting track and field. I'm going to time each of you for the 100-meter dash, 1 lap around the track, and five laps around the track."

A collective groan came from the student body, still bleary-eyed and half-asleep.

Zoro ushered his students to the track calling their names off his attendance sheet, and once this was done he had the students run a lap around the track to warm up, and as his students lethargically ran their lap, Zoro was running it right alongside them.

When the gym class ended, the students glad to hit the changing rooms departed, leaving Zoro a full hour and a half before his next class started. Remembering his promise from earlier that morning, Zoro went to find Principle Hayashida who was only too happy to receive his newest faculty member in his office with offerings of tea and biscuits.

"So, Mr. Roronoa. I hope you've settled in here okay ?" the elderly man enquired.

"Yes, yes, just fine. The kids are great, and my colleagues have been very helpful."

"Good, good. That's nice to hear... So, what can I do for you ?"Principle Hayashida asked.

"Some of the students, high school juniors, approached me this morning asking to start up a Kendo club... They want me to coach." Zoro explained.

"Ahh, that's a lovely idea!" Principle Hayashida smiled and pausing, frowned for a moment, his thin lips pressed together pensively.

"So long as you would be okay to coach and teach that is..." the grey-haired man trailed off, looking briefly at Zoro's scarred and blinded eye.

Zoro, undeterred by a look he had seen on many a face, smiled.

"I'll be just fine to teach," he said assuredly.

"Very well, I leave it to you then."

After a few minutes of discussing details such as ordering equipment, sign up sheets, and obtaining permission from parents, Zoro departed from the principal's office to get on with the rest of his day. On his way back to the gymnasium he ran into little Yuuji, the boy who had had a nosebleed his first day.

"Hi, !" the boy called out.

Since the incident, the shy young boy had become very attached to Zoro. In fact, once the students got past Zoro's intimidating physique, stoic nature, and deep voice, they warmed up to the Phys Ed teacher quickly. This also meant that the students of Chisai Shima Gaako were seeking out Zoro in his capacity as a counsellor. The previous guidance counsellor having been of a much older generation had reportedly been less than approachable, and Zoro being only 28 years was a much more appealing option to students who came to him to discuss all manner of worries and problems.

"I overheard some of the juniors this morning," Yuuji said excitedly, rocking back and forth on the balls and heels of his feet. "They said there's going to be a Kendo club! Will there be ?"

Zoro smiled down at the young boy, pleased to see him starting to come out of his shell.

"Yes. You'll need your parents' permission to sign up though."

Yuuji smile grew impossibly bigger on his little face.

"I'll be sure to get permission then !" he cried and saying goodbye made his way towards his classroom.

Yes, things indeed seemed to be going splendidly for Roronoa Zoro on Chisai Shima.

* * *

After the last bell of the day rang, Zoro organized what he needed and went to the home economics room to give Sanji direction for the next day. He arrived, and standing in the doorframe, took a brief moment to observe Sanji who was wholly absorbed in creating an intricate pattern on a pastry. His long elegant fingers deftly gripped the piping bag, and the bridge of his nose was crinkled in concentration. Zoro waited patiently till Sanji finished before announcing his presence with a knock on the open door.

Sanji turned around, a small smile playing on the corner of his lips.

"Hey, brought you the directions, as promised." Zoro approached holding a scrap paper between his fingers.

"I'm sure I could find my way without directions," Sanji huffed but took the paper from Zoro none the less.

Zoro smiled.

"I'm sure you could."

Zoro's attention turned to the pastry sitting on the counter which he could now see in detail.

"What's that ?" he asked.

Sanji's eye lit up.

"It's called a Mille-feuille. It's a French pastry. Its one of my favourite things. I made some for tomorrow. I figured you might like it. There isn't much variety in what you can buy on the island, so I figured something like this could relieve you of eating the same old things."

"It looks really good." Zoro nodded.

The tanned man didn't have the heart to tell Sanji he much preferred simple things such as sake, and rice-balls, and the fact that his sweet tooth was virtually non-existent after seeing the passion on the blonde man's face.

Sanji beamed at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then." Zoro smiled.

"Yeah, tomorrow."

* * *

Zoro left, picking up his bike at the school bike shed. He departed pedalling down the now familiar street of Chisai Shima Town. He decided to stop at the small grocers where he usually shopped to stock up on some food, realizing that his old fridge and pantry contained very little food. The old man who owned the shop gave him a customary "Irrashiamase," followed by a nod as Zoro entered the store, now accustomed to the large man who stooped through his front door a few times a week.

Zoro picked out many of the things he usually bought, rice, umeboshi, grouper and tuna from a local fishmonger, sake, beer, an assortment of vegetables, tofu, and miso paste.

"Hello, Roronoa-san." the grocer said as he Zoro approach the small checkout counter.

"Hello, Goto-san, how are you today ?" Zoro asked cordially as the old man rung up his items.

"Well, thank you."

Zoro was just pulling his wallet out of his pocket when he noticed a bottle of wine on the shelf behind Mr. Goto.

"I'd like that bottle of wine too please," he said pointing to the bottle on the shelf.

Mr. Goto obliged, slipping the bottle into a thin paper bag. Zoro paid Mr. Goto, left and loaded his groceries into his bike's canvas saddlebags. He biked home, taking his time, hoping Sanji would like the wine he picked out. He was happy and content that night when he turned in for bed. Lying on his futon, he closed his eyes and later that night after falling sound asleep dreamt of pastries and a person with blue eyes and blonde hair.

* * *

Stay tuned for next chapter. I'll try to release it soon.

What will happen on Zoro and Sanji's day out?


	4. Chapter 4

Author's foreword: This chapter contains some explicit/M-rated content. Additionally, thank you to WulfyFang3 and Lost Green TIger for my first reviews ! I really appreciate it :)

* * *

 _Almost heaven, West Virginia_

 _Blue ridge mountains, Shenandoah river_

 _Life is old there, older than the trees_

 _Younger than the mountains, blowing like a breeze_

 _Country roads, take me home_

 _To the place I belong_

 _West Virginia_

 _Mountain mamma, take me home_

 _Country roads_

 _All my memories, gather round her_

 _Modest lady, stranger to blue water_

 _Dark and dusty, painted on the sky_

 _Misty taste of moonshine, teardrop in my eye_

 _Country roads, take me home_

 _To the place I belong_

 _West Virginia_

 _Mountain mamma, take me home_

 _Country roads_

\- 1971 - John Denver

* * *

May 1971 - Chisai Shima Town - Sanji's Apartment

Sanji was lying in bed, eyes fully open wondering what time it was. He couldn't make out much detail and his curtains which were drawn closed only made his apartment that much darker. Sanji felt almost like a giddy teenager going on a first date with their crush when his alarm finally shrieked its morning salute. Sanji swung his long legs out of the bed which, being only a mattress, was very low to the floor. He almost immediately dropped his boxers on the floor and wandered through the dark apartment to start his morning ritual which always began with a nice hot shower.

After Sanji finished the rest of his morning routine, he packed up the dessert he had made the day before and checked his reflection briefly in the mirror by his front door. At school, Sanji typically wore more formal clothing and suits, but today he was dressed casually. He didn't want to ruin a perfectly good suit on the wild side of the island. Sanji wore a pair of faded blue jeans and a white button-down shirt, the cuffs of which were rolled halfway up his forearms. His feet were clad with an old pair of Chuck Taylors. Pleased with himself Sanji animatedly went to retrieve his rarely used bike from the storage shed at the back of the small apartment courtyard. With Zoro's directions in hand, Sanji set off just as the sky turned pink and purple from the rising sun.

* * *

Sanji had been outside the edge of Shisai Shima Town for nearly fifteen minutes now, pedalling relatively fast up the steadily inclining road as he made his way further inland. The air felt heavy, and the fragrance of grass, the forest, and the ocean enveloped Sanji's senses, subconsciously letting him know that he was moving further away from civilization and into the wild. After another twenty minutes of pedalling, Sanji was starting to feel a bit winded and wondered how much further the house could possibly be. He stopped his bike briefly to check Zoro's directions.

 _Pass the large intersection, keep riding till you hit a dirt road. Follow the dirt road through the woods until you reach the field. Take the left fork in the road._

Sanji went on his way, and soon enough emerged from the dense greenery of the forest to be bathed in light. As Zoro's note explained there was indeed a field and a fork in the road, but it did not do justice to what was actually there. The field was a sea of brilliant blue Nemophila flowers gently lilting in the breeze. It was breathtaking, and Sanji couldn't help but stop and admire the vast field. After taking the time to properly admire the Nemophila, Sanji went on his way, taking the left fork in the road which wound around the field, and on the other side of it stood a small traditional Japanese house. At first, Sanji didn't realize this was Zoro's home, flipping over the sheet for further directions and finding it blank. As he came closer, he realized it could be no one else's home, Zoro's bike leaning on the side of the house as irrefutable proof. The house was old, the roof tiles were faded, and a few were cracked, the wooden steps slightly splintered where they had been trodded on most heavily. The interior shoji partitions were open to reveal a small living area, empty save for a small round table low to the floor surrounded by two flat cushions, and a light fixture which hung from the ceiling. Light flooded halfway into the room. Sanji arrived, walking up the steps that creaked slightly and standing awkwardly in between the heavy wooden doors that separated the outside from the corridor that wrapped around the entire house, unsure of what to do as Zoro was nowhere to be seen.

Sanji peaked his head further in before venturing a stammered,

"Hello ?"

After a minute of silence, Sanji tried again this time louder.

"Hello, Zoro ?"

Still no answer.

At this point, Sanji had had enough and started venturing into the house. The living space was very sparsely furnished, and Sanji decided not to venture in further, instead choosing to retreat outside and circle to the back of the house which faced the Nemophila field.

Zoro was sitting, leaning against a wood beam that supported the home's outer corridor and eaves, one leg crossed underneath the other which dangled over the edge of the hallway. He was fast asleep, snoring lightly, arms crossed loosely across his chest. His face looked very peaceful. Sanji approached, knocking into a small rock, stubbing his toe. He yelped briefly and bent down to check his foot.

"Do you always hurt yourself when someone is sleeping nearby or is it just with me ?"

Sanji looked up to see Zoro smiling still leaning against the beam, looking as relaxed as he could be.

Sanji smiled, standing back up.

"Maybe you're just bad luck." Sanji teased.

Zoro patted the worn wood next to him, inviting Sanji to sit down. Sanji obliged, sitting down lightly next to Zoro, just close enough so that when he braced himself with his arms, his pinky finger grazed Zoro's. Sanji quickly retracted his hand, Zoro noticing the speed with which Sanji retreated from the physical contact.

"So, you find your way here okay? Didn't take you too long ?" Zoro enquired.

"I didn't realize your home was so far from town. But what a view you have..." Sanji trailed off, eyes fixed on the gently swaying blue flowers.

"Yeah, beautiful isn't it," Zoro said, but he wasn't looking at the field; instead he was looking straight at Sanji.

"When I saw you at school on the first day, I thought your blue eyes were just as beautiful as the Nemophila," Zoro remarked, still looking at Sanji who now had a look of surprise in his impossibly blue eyes. Colour flushed his cheeks and tinged the tops of his ears a lovely shade of pink.

Sanji abruptly cut off Zoro's intense gaze, returning his attention to the Nemophila.

"When I introduced myself you barely said a word," Sanji said quietly.

"I was just surprised by you, that's all. You don't exactly look like everyone else..." Zoro trailed off, also turning his gaze outward to the island.

Sanji laughed at this point, surprising Zoro a little, his one good eye widening a little.

"You don't exactly blend in yourself Marimo." Sanji chuckled.

Zoro's hand went to his eye, lingering just above his scar but not quite touching it.

"Oh, no I didn't mean that so much as your hair, and just, well you have a very intimidating physique," Sanji explained.

Zoro simply nodded.

"My mother was French. That's why I look like this," Sanji explained, fingering a lock of blonde hair as if to further prove his point.

"Oh, I see."

"What is your heritage, there's no way you' re full Japanese yourself," Sanji asked curiously.

Zoro simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I never knew my parents, so I don't know."

Sanji didn't really know how to answer, so he simply decided to get up and finally start the tour he had promised to take his tanned colleague on.

"Well, there's a lot for us to see. So why don't we get going?" Sanji suggested.

Zoro stood as well, stretching his limbs and back like a giant cat just waking from a long nap in the sun.

"Sure," he said before pointing at the bag Sanji had left on the ground.

"Do you want to take that and the rest of your things inside?"

Sanji nodded, going to pick up the bag, and the two men circled to the front of the house where Sanji's bike and the few other things he'd brought with him waited.

"These need to be refrigerated," Sanji said waving the bag containing the pastries he had made the day before.

Zoro ushered Sanji into the house, making his way to the kitchen.

It seemed every room in the house Sanji had seen so far was covered with tatami. The kitchen which resided at the back of the house, however, had a wooden floor and a tiled counter. A square wooden table with two chairs occupied a corner of the kitchen, the storm shutters open, letting light bathe the room. An old fridge dating from the 1950s hummed loudly on the other side of the kitchen, it's faded red colour mismatched to the cream-coloured tile of the countertop. A small sink and dish rack occupied part of the counter space, and some oranges sat in a small bowl a little further down from the dish rack. The final component of the kitchen was the small gas burning stovetop embedded into the counter, a blackened tea kettle sitting on top of it.

Zoro took the pastry box from Sanji and placed them carefully in the fridge.

"Can I offer you a drink of water or some tea before we leave?" Zoro asked.

"A glass of water would be great, thanks."

Zoro filled a glass with tap water that Sanji gratefully accepted and after a few minutes of chatting, the two men went on their way, Zoro closing the storm shutters, the narrow corridor that wrapped around the house now dark. Taking their bikes the two men departed.

Sanji suggested they go to the coast to walk along the beach and the cliffs above them. It took them nearly an hour to reach the beach, and both were hot and tired by the time they got there. Zoro almost immediately abandoned his bike, and rolling up his jeans above the knee, went to cool off, sticking his feet and calves into the cold ocean.

"Ahh, that's the stuff!" he exclaimed. "Sanji, come join me!" he called to the blonde man who was carefully leaning his bike against a tree on the shore.

"I'm coming!" he called back as he unlaced his shoes. Sanji watched as Zoro, with almost childlike glee, tramped through the shallow water, and gave a small chuckle to himself.

Like Zoro, Sanji rolled up his jeans and went to the water, cautiously testing it with his toe. The water was freezing.

"How are you not cold ?!" Sanji exclaimed, backing away as a wave threatened to get his feet wet.

"I am cold. But it feels nice anyway. I was too hot before." Zoro said simply.

Sanji shook his head, marvelling at the simple logic the other man used to justify his actions.

Sanji took refuge further away from the water, sitting on the sand and revelling in the brief peaks of sun that appeared through the now overcast sky. While it had been sunny earlier, now the sky started to turn a bluish shade of grey, and the air felt even thicker than before. A few more minutes passed before Zoro joined Sanji in the sand.

"Looks like it might rain soon. Want to head back now?" Zoro proposed.

"In a few minutes. I haven't been to the beach in so long. I didn't realize how much I missed it... My mother used to take me here when I was little."

The two men sat in comfortable silence for a couple more minutes before slowly getting their things in order and leaving. As they biked they talked a little, Sanji occasionally pointing out certain plants or animal, or making little comments on the island in general, Zoro remaining quiet for the most part.

When Zoro and Sanji were about ten minutes away from Zoro's home the rain started. It was light at first, but after two or three minutes the rain intensified, fat, cold drops falling to the earth, muddying the dirt road the men biked on. Another two minutes later the deluge was so intense that Zoro and Sanji had dismounted and were running towards the house, now barely visible in the torrential downpour.

As they finally made their way up the steps of the house, both were soaked to the bone and laughing hysterically as they stood in the dark corridor, puddles forming at their feet.

After a minute Sanji sneezed and started to shiver a little. Zoro pulled off his wet shoes.

"Take off your clothes and shoes, you'll catch a cold if you stay like that. I'll give you some of my stuff to wear for now."

Sanji nodded and went to undo his shoes, and then looking up he saw Zoro pulling off his shirt. The green haired man was a perfect specimen, his tanned body perfectly muscular, nothing soft at all. A huge scar going from his left shoulder to his right hip stood out noticeably against Zoro's skin, and many other smaller scars were scattered like constellations across the tanned skin.

Sanji marvelled at the man's physique and many battle scars just a little too long before looking down again to deal with his one remaining shoe. Sanji then unbuttoned his shirt and removed it, the chilly air really hitting him now.

Zoro at this point had also removed his pants and was gathering up the wet clothing into his arms.

"Let me take your stuff for you. Set it to dry." Zoro extended his hand for Sanji's clothes, who still blushing, removed his own jeans and handed them along with his shirt and shoes to Zoro.

Sanji couldn't help but watch Zoro disappear into the dark house, his sinewy body reminiscent of a Michelangelo painting.

A minute later Zoro returned with a towel and spare change of clothes for Sanji, his own frame still dripping wet.

"Here. You can change here, or in the bathroom, over there if you'd prefer." Zoro said as he went to flip on the light switch to the living room and pointing out a door at the back of the room.

Sanji thanked him and made his way to the bathroom. The wet clothes were hanging on a drying rack which was placed above the drain in the tiled floor. Sanji dried off and changed into the clothes. The white t-shirt was too big and long, as were the boxers and shorts, but they were warm and clean.

Sanji stepped out of the bathroom to find Zoro similarly attired, a towel hanging around his neck, sitting on a cushion, legs haphazardly arranged under the low table, two hot cups of tea set on the table. Sanji sat opposite the muscular man who pushed the tea closer to him.

"Thanks," Sanji said cupping the tea between his hands, warming his cold fingers.

Zoro nodded taking a sip of his own tea.

Sanji had some tea himself and looked at Zoro. The shirt he wore was not baggy but clung to the man's biceps and chest. Sanji felt a little envious of the man, and something else he couldn't quite identify, or admit to himself just yet.

As they sat quietly, the rain pounded on the roof in a steady pattering rhythm. Zoro rubbed his still damp hair even more.

"You don't like the rain much do you?" Sanji enquired.

"No, I don't. In the summer it's fine but, I just don't like it that much." Zoro explained.

Sanji smiled.

"I love the rain. It's so peaceful. And afterwards, everything is renewed." Sanji said with a melancholy tone. "I spent the first six years of my life in the north of France. It rained often, so I guess it reminds me of that time."

"Do you speak French?" Zoro asked.

"But of course. Shall I recite you a poem?" Sanji said, his eyes shining. He rarely got the chance to speak French anymore.

Zoro seeing the gleam in Sanji's eyes could not refuse.

"Please, go ahead," he encouraged.

 _Il pleure dans mon cœur_

 _Comme il pleut sur la ville ;_

 _Quelle est cette langueur_

 _Qui pénètre mon cœur ?_

 _O bruit doux de la pluie_

 _Par terre et sur les toits !_

 _Pour un cœur qui s'ennuie,_

 _O le chant de la pluie !_

 _Il pleure sans raison_

 _Dans ce cœur qui s'écœure._

 _Quoi ! nulle trahison ?_

 _Ce deuil est sans raison._

 _C'est bien la pire peine_

 _De ne savoir pourquoi_

 _Sans amour et sans haine_

 _Mon cœur a tant de peine._

Sanji finished the poem, nearly whispering. He hadn't recited that poem since before his mother had died.

Looking up from his tea, Sanji saw something he hadn't been expecting. Zoro was looking at him with such a sad eye, so despaired Sanji felt his heart break momentarily. Then Zoro reached across the small table, his dark and terribly sad eye still looking into Sanji's own, his large hands coming to cup the sides of Sanji's face, his calloused thumbs wiping away the tears Sanji hadn't even realized were trickling down his face.

A floodgate had been opened in Sanji, and he could not stop crying, silent tears falling onto the wooden table. Zoro, unsure of what to do next stood and went to sit next to Sanji, grabbing one of Sanji's hand in his and squeezing.

"It's okay," he said softly, "you're okay. Don't cry."

After a few minutes, the tears subsided, and Sanji felt ashamed for crying in front of anyone, let alone Zoro.

"Are you alright?" Zoro asked quietly.

Sanji nodded.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize… That poem was really beautiful."

Sanji gave Zoro a little smile.

"My mother taught me that poem. I haven't recited it since before she passed away," Sanji explained.

Zoro was still holding Sanji's hand and gave it a little squeeze in sympathy. Sanji smiled.

"Thank you for being so patient with me."

"Don't worry about it. I understand."

After sitting hand in hand for a while longer, Sanji stood, Zoro releasing his hand in the process.

"How about we eat those pastries, the rain doesn't seem to be letting up any time soon," Sanji suggested, just a bit too brightly to be believable.

Zoro nodded and stood, leading the way to the kitchen, and after plating the two Mille-feuilles, set them down on the kitchen table.

"Would you like some wine?" Zoro proposed, holding up the bottle he had purchased.

"Yes, that would be lovely." Sanji acquiesced.

"I don't have any wine glasses though…"

"That's fine."

After pouring two generous glasses the two men tucked into the sweet treat, and Zoro had to admit, despite not being the fondest of sweets, he enjoyed the delicate pastry and wine. Sanji meanwhile appreciated the effort Zoro had clearly gone through in buying a bottle of wine, even though it absolutely did not complement the dessert they were eating. Slowly the conversation became more natural and pleasant, no longer having the undercurrent of sadness it had had earlier. The conversation quickly shifted towards teaching and school and the two high school teachers revelled in discussing the craziness that teenage hormones brought about in their students.

"Have you talked to Principle Hayashida about the Kendo club yet?" Sanji asked as the conversation shifted to extracurricular activities.

"Yes, I did yesterday. I just have to order the equipment, fill out some forms and send home permission slips. The equipment will take some time to get here, but other than that, the club activities should start pretty soon."

"That's good. I'll come by to watch. I'm curious to see what all the hype about you was." Sanji said teasingly.

"Come by any time. You are always welcome."

Zoro flashed Sanji a genuine smile, making the blonde man blush a little, looking down at his half-finished glass of wine.

* * *

With the rain still showing no signs of stopping, Sanji suggested they play Shogi, having spotted a board earlier in the day. Zoro agreed and soon they started playing, Sanji pouring himself another glass of wine while Zoro switched to Sake, a vintage he much preferred. By the time early evening rolled around both men, somewhat drunk, were arguing away amicably about this and that. At the moment they were discussing which kind of alcohol was best.

"Wine is clearly better, it has complex flavors, and so many different kinds, Sake is simply boring next to it. Only good for getting drunk," Sanji argued.

Zoro rolled his eyes.

"You and your wine, so pretentious. If I wanted to drink something nice, I'd drink juice, but if I want to get drunk I'm going to drink Sake, not grape juice that's gone bad," Zoro countered.

This time Sanji rolled his eyes.

"How unrefined."

"Please, you know you wouldn't have me any other way," Zoro teased, but there was something carnal behind the words and smile he flashed Sanji who shivered ever so slightly at the intense look in Zoro's eye. The two men held each others' gazes for a while when Sanji's stomach interrupted, growling in protest.

Zoro stood from the spot in the living room he'd been leaning against.

"I guess I should make us some food. You must be hungry."

Sanji stood as well.

"I'll help," he offered.

"No, no, you're my guest."

"Alright," Sanji said, giving up.

With that Zoro vanished from the living room leaving Sanji to his own devices. Sanji fiddled with the Shogi pieces for a while and closed his eyes for a brief nap, waking up 10 minutes later when the enticing smell of food wafted through the small house. He stretched and groggily made his way to the kitchen where Zoro was just starting to lay out the meal on the table.

"Hey, I was just about to come get you," Zoro smiled. "Have a seat."

Sanji did as he was told and waited to be served.

Zoro placed chopsticks, tea, a bowl of rice and miso soup, grilled fish, tsukemono, and cucumber salad in front of Sanji before doing the same for himself.

"Itadakimasu," both men said before digging in.

Sanji was surprised by how well Zoro could cook. The foods he had prepared, while not the most complex, were cooked properly and well seasoned with obvious personal touches to each dish apparent.

"This is really good!" Sanji complemented.

"Thank you. I learned how to cook when I was young, so I've had a lot of time to practice." Zoro beamed, teeth and all.

The two teachers continued the rest of their meal in relative silence, enjoying the food and the sound of the rain and wind outside. By the time they had finished doing the dishes, the rain had died down to a light drizzle and it was pitch black outside.

"Why don't you stay the night. It's not safe to bike home in the dark and with the roads all muddy," Zoro suggested as he dried off the last of the dishes, putting them away in the wooden cabinets above the counter.

"That sounds like a plan," Sanji agreed. There was no way he was venturing out into an area he knew little about in the dark.

"Shall I draw a bath? You must be tired," Zoro enquired when he noticed Sanji rolling his neck a little.

"That would be great, thank you," Sanji said, for once appreciative of the Japanese tradition of the nightly bathing.

"I'll go prepare it then," Zoro said, grabbing a flashlight from on top of the fridge and heading towards the back of the house. The man then put on a pair of thick black rubber boots and went outside.

Sanji was confused for a moment before he remembered that the tub he had seen was a traditional Japanese soaking tub that was heated by a wood fire from the outside of the home.

Sanji went after Zoro to insist that a bath wasn't worth this much trouble, but Zoro was already outside, flashlight in one hand and wood in the other which he tossed into the stone furnace. He peaked his head into the house to find Sanji anxiously wringing his hands.

"Hey, why don't you go fill the tub with water, that way it'll heat up sooner. You can wash up normally as well. There are towels in the cupboard." Zoro instructed.

Sanji simply nodded and went to do as he was told, filling the tub with cold water and closing the lid to wait while it heated up. Then he stripped down and sat down on the little stool designated for washing, turning on the showerhead which quickly heated up to a hot spray. Sanji scrubbed himself down thoroughly and once he was done realized he probably should have waited a bit longer as the bath probably wasn't hot enough yet. However, upon checking the bath, when the lid was raised steam rose up from it and the water was a perfect temperature. Sanji got in and sighed contentedly. After a few minutes Sanji could feel the knots in his neck and back dissipate as his muscles relaxed. Sanji blissfully started to drift, letting his mind wander when he heard a slight knock on the bathroom door.

"All settled in there?" Zoro's muffled voice came through.

"Yes, thank you. This is wonderful. I'll only be in a few more minutes then it's all yours."

Zoro's deep muffled laugh came from the other side of the door.

"Sounds good."

A few minutes later Sanji vacated the bath, putting the lid back on and slipping back into the clothes Zoro had given him. He wandered through the empty house to the living area, finding Zoro lying down, one hand supporting his head as he read a book. Zoro looked up upon hearing him arrive.

"Hey, feeling better?"

"Yes. Thank you so much. But a shower would have been just fine. You didn't have to go through all that trouble on my account." Sanji said as he played with the hem of his shirt.

"It's no trouble. I do it almost every day anyways…" Zoro trailed off as Sanji yawned.

"I'll get the futon out. That way you can sleep. But I only have one, so I hope you don't mind sharing." Zoro said standing and moving the one room Sanji hadn't seen.

Zoro pulled apart the Shoji adjacent to the living room revealing another sparse tatami covered room. Zoro went to the large closet which stood out in the room, it being an antique with a European design, and pulled out the futon, setting it up on the floor. Once this was done Zoro excused himself and Sanji got under the covers, too tired to do much else and promptly fell asleep.

Zoro in the meantime went to enjoy his bath. He sat in the tub letting the hot water do its magic, the large scar on his chest appearing pinker as it always did when in contact with hot water. Zoro contemplated on the day he had had with Sanji. First, his thoughts turned to the beautiful poem Sanji had recited and the emotions it had brought on, not only for the blonde man, but for Zoro himself. Zoro had lost his parents when he was two, but because he was so young he didn't remember them; Sanji was different, he had known his mother, and Zoro couldn't possibly imagine what it was to lose a beloved family member like a mother. After a while, Zoro's thoughts drifted to happier moments such as the beach and running to get out of the rain. He suddenly and very vividly remembered Sanji, completely soaked through, carefully unbuttoning his shirt with his long fingers to reveal a very pleasant physique.

Zoro was very much aware that he was attracted to Sanji, nor did he feel any shame in it. For a long as he could remember Zoro had been attracted to both sexes, and while as a teenager he had been caught with another boy and reprimanded for it, he didn't see what it was he had done wrong. Now as images of Sanji in various stages of undress raced through his mind, Zoro's physiological response to Sanji became apparent. Zoro, eyes still closed, grabbed his growing erection under the water stroking himself until he came. After coming down from his high, Zoro drained the tub and rinsed off with the showerhead, pulled on the clothes he used to sleep in and padded quietly to his room, finding Sanji fast asleep under the futon, snoring lightly.

Zoro smiled and turned out the lights, getting under the covers, his arms behind his head Zoro fell asleep wondering what the next day would bring.

* * *

Author's Note: Well there's chapter 4 ! Things will be getting a bit steamier from this point on. You have been warned !

For those of you interested, the poem Sanji recites, it is called "Il pleure dans mon coeur" by Paul Verlaine. I thought it was just the perfect poem for the scene.

Here is my own translation of the poem. While it might not be as pretty as the original French, it is accurate, I promise.

 _It cries it my heart_

 _Like it rains on the town;_

 _What is this feeling of_ intertia

 _That penetrates my_ heart ?

 _O soft sound of the rain_

 _On the ground and on the_ roofs !

 _For a heart that is bored_

 _O the song of the_ rain !

 _It cries without reason_

 _In this heart that is sick_

What ! _No_ betrayal ?

 _This bereavement is without reason._

 _It is the worst kind of pain_

 _To not know why_

 _Without any love and without any hate_

 _My heart is so sorrowful._


	5. Chapter 5

Dear readers, here is chapter 5. It starts off with a beautiful Leonard Cohen song. Please read the lyrics, they are beautiful, I promise it's worth your time! Other than that, please be warned there is some coarse language in this chapter including a derogatory term, so read at your discretion. Also, a big thank you to WolfyFang3 and Lost Green Tiger for reviewing, it means a lot!

* * *

 _Now the flames they followed_ joan _of arc_

 _As she came riding through the dark;_

 _No moon to keep her armour bright,_

 _No man to get her through this very smoky night._

 _She_ said, _I'm tired of the war,_

 _I want the kind of work I had before,_

 _A wedding dress or something white_

 _To wear upon my swollen appetite._

 _Well, I'm glad to hear you talk this way,_

 _You know I've watched you riding every day_

 _And something in me yearns to win_

 _Such a cold and lonesome heroine._

 _And who are you? she sternly spoke_

 _To the one beneath the smoke._

Why, _I'm_ fire _, he replied,_

 _And I love your solitude, I love your pride._

 _Then fire, make your body cold,_

 _I'm going to give you mine to hold,_

 _Saying this she climbed inside_

 _To be his one, to be his only bride._

 _And deep into his fiery heart_

 _He took the dust of_ joan _of arc,_

 _And high above the wedding guests_

 _He hung the ashes of her wedding dress._

 _It was deep into his fiery heart_

 _He took the dust of_ joan _of arc,_

 _And then she clearly understood_

 _If he was fire, oh then she must be wood._

 _I saw her wince, I saw her cry,_

 _I saw the glory in her eye._

 _Myself I long for love and light,_

 _But must it come so cruel, and oh so bright?_

\- 1971 – Leonard Cohen

* * *

May 1971 – Chisai Shima – Zoro's House

Zoro awoke in his dark bedroom stretching out his arms before he realized that Sanji was asleep next to him. Not wanting to wake the man he quietly slipped out of the room, gently closing the shoji behind him and padding through his quiet home to open the storm shutters. Finally arriving at the back of the house he opened the last two storm shutters and sat down as he did every morning to watch the sun rise over the Nemophila field. The air was cool and fresh, no longer heavy and humid, and a small breeze blew over the field, causing the still damp flowers to shake a little. As the sun ascended, the sky went from a dark grey-blue colour to a beautiful amalgamation of pink, purple and orange. At this point Zoro stood, stretching out his stiff muscles and letting his bones crack satisfactorily. He returned inside, quietly creeping back into the bedroom to fetch some fresh clothes for the day. He grabbed the first things he saw inside the armoire and went on with his usual morning routine.

After having gone through his morning ablutions and getting dressed Zoro started making breakfast for himself and Sanji who was still sleeping. He ate by himself and covered Sanji's food for him. He slipped back into the bedroom, Sanji lightly snoring away and left him a note.

 _Good morning Sanji. I've gone out for a bit. I'll be back before 10. There is breakfast for you in the kitchen._

 _\- Zoro_

With that Zoro departed, shoving his feet into his rubber boots and mounting his bike. The road was still relatively soft from the rain the day before so Zoro had to dismount in some areas and walk his bike, but soon enough he reached his destination.

A farmhouse stood a little way from the road, a small truck parked under an awning, the soybean crop behind it swaying gently in the breeze. As Zoro approached the house barking could be heard from within.

"Nobu, sit!" A muffled voice said.

The front door of the house opened and Nobu, an enormous black Sakhalin Husky, no longer sitting, barreled towards Zoro who bent down letting himself be tackled by the large dog who wasted no time, licking Zoro's face and hands, tail wagging happily. Nobu's owner, an elderly man, came to grab the large dog by the collar.

"He never listens," the man said, chastising the happy dog.

Zoro stood, laughing and petting the large dog behind the ears.

"That's okay. Nubo's a sweet dog, aren't you buddy?" Zoro addressed the dog.

"Haha, that he is. So, what brings you this morning Zoro?" the man asked.

"I came to drop by your mail for you Mr. Nishimura. I was at the post office on Wednesday, so I figured I would save you the trouble." Zoro explained, handing a small packet of letters to Mr. Nishimura.

"That's very kind of you. You didn't have to go through all that trouble."

"That's what neighbours are for!" Zoro said jovially.

Mr. Nishimura smiled at the kind young man who lived well over twenty minutes away from him but still called him his neighbour and brought him his mail. He invited Zoro inside for some tea as thanks and the two men chatted away amicably.

"Well, I had better be on my way," Zoro said, putting down his tea and giving Nobu a final pat on the head.

"Big plans today?" Mr. Nishimura asked.

"Yes, I have a friend over who offered to show me around the island and the town."

Mr. Nishimura smiled, happy to hear that his young neighbour was not all alone.

"Is this a lady friend?" Mr. Nishimura asked jokingly with a good-natured smile.

To his surprise, Zoro's cheeks and ears turned pink and he averted his eye down to the ground.

"No. Just a friend," Zoro said quietly.

"Ah, I see." Mr. Nishimura said, deciding not to push the reserved young man further.

After this Zoro said goodbye and went on his way home. When he arrived, he found Sanji waiting for him in the living room, sitting on a cushion, reading the book Zoro had been reading the night before. He was dressed in his clothes, now dry, his hair mussed up.

"Good morning. Thanks for breakfast by the way." Sanji greeted, a big smile gracing his handsome face.

"Hey, morning. No problem. Hope I didn't leave you hanging too long."

Zoro sat down opposite Sanji.

"So, I figured, since the weather is nice today, and I could use a change of clothes, how about I show you around town?" Sanji suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Zoro smiled. "Let me close the storm shutters and get a few things in order, and then we can go."

"Sure."

Zoro stood and went about the house, dealing with what needed dealing with. After about ten minutes he was finished, and the two men slowly made their way into town.

* * *

"Is there anything in particular you want to know?" Sanji asked as they descended into the outskirts of the town.

Zoro took a minute to think about it. Since he'd arrived, he hadn't had all that much time to visit Chisai Shima Town, too busy with moving in and school to be able to discover the town.

"Hmm, I've been meaning to get a record player and some music. Is there a music store anywhere?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah, there's a great little store near my place actually. So why don't we stop off at my apartment so I can changed and then we can head there."

"Sounds good to me."

As they road through the small town towards Sanji's apartment, the blonde man pointed out various different things to Zoro. The little animal clinic that doubled as a pet store, the general store and post office, the butcher's, fishmonger, a small clothing store, the bathhouse, and many other things that they passed along their way.

Finally, they arrived at Sanji's apartment which was directly above Tiny's Restaurant and Bar, now closed until the evening time.

"I think it's best if we go on foot for now. You can leave your bike in the shed." Sanji said as he led Zoro to the small courtyard at the back of the two-story building.

"Sure."

After putting away their bikes, Sanji and Zoro made their way up the apartment. Sanji turned around as he unlocked the door.

"It's pretty messy in there, so I'm sorry in advance," he apologized.

Zoro simply nodded and stepped in after Sanji. Sure enough, Sanji's apartment was in a sorry state. It made Zoro smile, the mess suddenly filling in a puzzle piece of who Sanji was; a man who was very well put together but who had the messiest apartment Zoro had ever set foot in. Zoro watched with a small smile as Sanji freed an old overstuffed leather armchair of books and a full ashtray.

"Here. Have a seat. I'll go change. I won't take too long." Sanji said, patting the seat before dashing off towards a closet.

Zoro sank into the armchair which smelled of leather and cigarettes and watched Sanji who was pulling a perfectly ironed shirt and a pair of jeans out of a large closet. Then Sanji turned moving further into the small apartment until he disappeared behind a door.

Zoro let his eye wander around the room. There were books and records everywhere, and each area of the apartment had its own ashtray, most of which overflowed with cigarette butts. The kitchen, however, was spotless, everything put away, the countertop and kitchen island gleaming.

Zoro chuckled. The apartment perfectly gave away Sanji's habits and priorities.

"What are you laughing about?" Sanji said, emerging from the other room which Zoro assumed was the bathroom.

"Oh, nothing…" Zoro trailed off, looking Sanji up and down. "You look nice. Blue suits you." Zoro complemented.

Sanji, who was wearing a lovely powder blue button-down shirt and dark blue jeans, blushed, causing Zoro's smile to grow even bigger.

"Thank you." Sanji accepted the compliment.

"Shall we go then?" Sanji asked.

Zoro stood from the armchair and watched as Sanji walked past him, his eye firmly fixed on the blue-eyed man's ass. The two men made their way into the street and bumped into an enormous man along the way. Zoro was surprised, first because he rarely met men in Japan taller than he was, but this man was not only tall, he was enormous, with a large muscular frame, grey eyes, and greying stubble and hair.

Sanji immediately addressed the man, making introductions.

"Mr. Taniguchi, this is my colleague Roronoa Zoro. Zoro, this is my boss Ryo Taniguchi, he owns Tiny's, the restaurant under my apartment."

"Hello, it is nice to meet you," Ryo said with a heavy Russian accent, a huge smile on his face. Then he studied Zoro's face for a while, and his eyes sparkled as if imbued with some sort of new knowledge.

"Are you part Russian?" the man asked in his native tongue, eliciting a confused look from Zoro.

"Are you part Russian?" the man enquired in Japanese this time.

"I don't know. It's possible. I never knew my parents." Zoro replied.

This wasn't the first time someone had asked him this question. Several times when he had been on the mainland, foreigners had approached him, chattering away in Russian, English or French asking for directions or merely chatting up what they believed to be a foreign compatriot. Maybe it had to do with Zoro's imposing height, or that his nose had a refined, almost aquiline quality to it.

"I see. Sorry for asking." Ryo said.

Zoro smiled.

"That's alright."

After a couple more pleasantries were exchanged Sanji and Zoro went on their way, finally making it to the music shop.

The customary "Irashaimase !" was heard as the two men entered the store, an older woman minding the store almost immediately approaching Sanji.

"Sanji! It's been too long! Are you here for some new records? And who is this ?" the woman asked, taking in the vast and intimidating man standing next to her favourite customer.

"Hello Mrs. Tachibana, this is my colleague Mr. Roronoa Zoro. He's the new phys ed teacher and student counsellor at school." Sanji said, introducing Zoro.

Zoro bowed showing the older woman the respect she was due, and when he looked up, she seemed pleased.

"Lovely to meet you. Please feel free to look around, or if there's anything I can help with do let me know." Mrs. Tachibana said, smiling.

"Thank you. And actually, I was looking to purchase a record player. If you wouldn't mind helping me pick one out." Zoro said.

Mrs. Tachibana, delighted to finally help a customer enthusiastically went over the features of various record players which Zoro listened to patiently. Sanji in the meantime browsed the different music bins picking out a few records for his growing collection. Sanji came over to Zoro who had decided on a record player and was now also browsing the music bins for some records.

"Find what you wanted ?" he asked Zoro.

"Yes, Mrs. Tachibana was very helpful."

Zoro picked up a record. It had a black and white cover with the photo of a smiling man on it, and written in white block letters was _Leonard Cohen, Song of Love and Hate_.

"That is supposed to be an excellent record." A velvety feminine voice said from behind Zoro and Sanji.

Both men turned around, and Zoro was faced with one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. The woman had a tall, willowy frame with elegant long limbs, an ample bosom, pale skin and straight jet-black hair, a small, refined nose, and most shockingly a pair of beautiful pale grey-blue eyes. Her smile reminded Zoro of the Mona Lisa.

"Robin! You're back, I thought your sabbatical didn't end until the end of this semester!" Sanji said greeting the woman whom he clearly knew.

"I decided to come back early. It is good to see you." Robin said with a smile.

Sanji turned to Zoro who was still holding the Leonard Cohen record.

"Oh, Robin this is Roronoa Zoro. He's the teacher who replaced Mr. Tanaka this semester." Sanji said, making yet another introduction.

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Nico Robin. I teach homeroom and history at Chisai Shima School."

"Nice to meet you as well. I look forward to working with you." Zoro smiled.

The three teachers talked for a few minutes, Zoro and Robin getting acquainted when a woman suddenly burst into the shop.

"Robin, there you are! I was looking for you!" she said, as she came up to the small group.

"Galina, I spotted Sanji inside, so I came to say hello," Robin explained.

Galina was aa foreigner, even taller than Robin, square-shouldered with long wheat-coloured hair tied into a bun at the nape of her neck like a dancer. She had deep-set green eyes with laugh lines around them and tanned skin, freckles speckled her nose, and her mouth was full and plump. Her limbs were longs, her hands and feet large. She put an arm around Robin once she reached the group.

"I see," she said, turning to Sanji, "Sanji good to see you."

"Good to see you too Galina."

Sanji and Galina gave each other a peck on each cheek as a surprised teenager from the high school gawked at the large group of foreign-looking people present in the little music shop.

"And who is this strapping young man?" Galina asked, smiling up at Zoro.

"Roronoa Zoro, I teach at the school with Sanji." Zoro introduced himself this time.

"Oh, wonderful! Shall we go get lunch some lunch so that we can catch up and get to know Mr. Roronoa?" Galina suggested.

"That would be lovely," Robin clapped her hands together in approval. "Unless you have a prior engagement?"

"I was supposed to show Zoro more of the town today…" Sanji trailed off looking at Zoro.

"It's fine," Zoro shook his head. "Lunch sounds nice."

Galina and Robin left for the restaurant leaving Zoro and Sanji to finish making their purchases. Zoro bought a record player and a few records, mostly jazz, and Sanji purchased a Serge Gainsbourg album, the only French music he could find in the entire store. The two men went quickly to drop off their purchases in Sanji's mess of an apartment and went to join the two women for lunch.

Once the group had ordered, the conversation started to flow with ease. Galina and Sanji talked animatedly carrying the conversation with Robin interjecting every once in a while, or laughing with her beautifully musical laugh at some comment or joke made by Galina or Sanji. Zoro remained silent for the most part, content to listen to the friends' talk.

"We had the most wonderful time in Rome. Sanji you would have adored it. The art, the food. It was incredible." Galina said, then turning to Robin smiled at her and gave her hand a big squeeze. When this happened, Sanji averted his eyes down towards his half-finished plate of food. Galina and Robin noticed this, and Robin retracted her hand from Galina's. At this point, it dawned on Zoro that Robin and Galina were a couple.

Robin turned to Zoro and smiled.

"Galina is my lover. Sanji has known this for years, but I do hope it doesn't make you uncomfortable." Robin explained, not seeming to care if it made Zoro uncomfortable regardless.

"No, not at all. Love and attraction don't need to be confined to gender as far as I'm concerned." Zoro said simply, giving his shoulders a little shrug.

Robin merely nodded her head with a smile while Galina seemed ready to further discuss the topic. Sanji, on the other hand, had turned to gaze at Zoro with a look akin to confusion and surprise in his eyes.

"So, say you were attracted to a man rather than a woman, would you pursue them, gender being a non-issue as you say?" Galina asked, slightly skeptical of Zoro's nonchalance on the subject.

"Sure, why not." Zoro deadpanned.

Galina still not convinced crossed her long arms across her chest and decided to push further.

"So, you're telling me you would have a full-blown physical relationship with a man? You would kiss and fuck, and have a life together?"

"Galina, you're insensitive," Robin said with a frown, knowing how hot-headed Galina could get.

"Zoro, I'm sorry. Galina can get a little carried away sometimes." Robin said.

"No, that's all right," Zoro said.

"Well, then you won't mind answering my question then." Galina continued, earning a cold scowl from Robin.

"I've had relationships with men, and we fucked and kissed, and all the rest as well," Zoro grinned, not even slightly intimidated by Galina's aggressive approach.

"Well, Galina, I believe you've gotten your answer now." Robin laughed.

Sanji who had remained quiet the whole time suddenly stood.

"I need a cigarette."

The three remaining at the table watched the blonde man leave, remaining silent for about a minute. Zoro wasn't sure what was wrong with Sanji but figured it wouldn't do him any good to sit and wait for something to happen. He slapped down some money on the table paying for his and Sanji's food and told Robin and Galina he would go after Sanji. Robin suggested they get together the next night for dinner to properly get to know Zoro and not merely question his sexual orientation. Zoro agreed and with that departed the small restaurant, finding Sanji leaning against the building, puffing away on a cigarette.

Zoro coughed as he approached, unable to help himself; the smell of cigarette smoke made him feel sick to his stomach.

Sanji seeing Zoro approach stomped on the cigarette, putting it out.

"Hey, you alright?" Zoro asked.

"Fine, just wanted a smoke, that's all."

"Robin invited us for dinner tomorrow night. You want to go?"

Sanji smiled. Despite the conversation he had just sat in on, Sanji really had missed Robin and Galina, so he accepted.

"Yeah, sure…" Sanji trailed off. "Why don't we go back to my place, so you can get your stuff. You must be tired, and I desperately want a shower and a nap."

Zoro just nodded his head, and the two men returned to Sanji's apartment, Zoro picking up his bike and new purchases and Sanji giving him Robin and Galina's address for the next day.

* * *

As Zoro biked home, he wondered why Sanji had been so uncomfortable at lunch. Clearly, he had known about the nature of Robin and Galina's relationship so why had he been so shocked at his response to Galina's questions. When he was finally home, Zoro put on a record. Thelonious Monk drifted through the quiet house and as Zoro sat listening to it, he thought back to his first love Kyosuke. Zoro had met Kyosuke when he was 14 and had almost immediately fallen in love with him, and Kyosuke had returned his feelings, and for two months Zoro had been blissfully happy. Then came that fateful day, after school, the sky had been overcast and Kyosuke had told him with venom in his voice and tears in his eyes,

"I'm not like you, you filthy fag. Don't come near me again."

Zoro had sat on a bench for three hours, the rain pouring down on him, drenching him to the bone, the words ringing in his head. Then Zoro had caught a cold and missed a week of school, and when he got back he found Kyosuke holding hands with a girl in class during lunch.

Zoro was jolted out of his memory when the recorder started to skip. He turned off the record and getting ready for bed wondered what tomorrow had in store for him. And later, once the lights were all turned out and Zoro drifted off to sleep listening to the wind blowing outside, he hoped Kyosuke was happy.

* * *

Well, there's chapter 5!

Galina's a real spit-fire! Let me know what you think.

Other notes:

\- Please go listen to Leonard Cohen's album, it is really worth it!

\- Also, I decided that because I do not speak Russian I would forego the google translated Russian for Ryo's lines.

\- Lastly, I'm taking some liberties with the characters such as Zoro's height, (I wanted to make him quite physically imposing and he's not particularly tall in the manga/anime) and the ethnicities (it is a manga after all). So let's, for the sake of the story, just assume that Zoro's hair is naturally a fabulous shade of green :)


	6. Chapter 6

Dear readers, here is chapter 6 ! I had a bit of writers' block which is why this chapter took me a bit longer to release, so thank you for your patience. As usual, thank you to those of you who took the time to leave a review, it means the world to me. Enjoy!

PS. The song here is called I don't know how to love him, and while it was originally released with the rock opera/musical Jesus ChristSupertar in 1970, the concept album which was part of the charts came out in 1971.

* * *

 _I don't know how to love him._  
 _What to do, how to move him._  
 _I've been changed, yes really changed._  
 _In these past few days, when I've seen myself,_

 _I seem like someone else._  
 _I don't know how to take this._  
 _I don't see why he moves me._  
 _He's a man. He's just a man._

 _And I've had so many men before,_  
 _In very many ways,_  
 _He's just one more._  
 _Should I bring him down?_

 _Should I scream and shout?_  
 _Should I speak of love,_  
 _Let my feelings out?_  
 _I never thought I'd come to this._

 _What's it all about?_  
 _Don't you think it's rather funny,_  
 _I should be in this position._  
 _I'm the one who's always been_

 _So calm, so cool, no lover's fool,_  
 _Running every show._  
 _He scares me so._  
 _I never thought I'd come to this._

 _What's it all about?_  
 _Yet, if he said he loved me,_  
 _I'd be lost. I'd be frightened._  
 _I couldn't cope, just couldn't cope._

 _I'd turn my head. I'd back away._  
 _I wouldn't want to know._  
 _He scares me so._  
 _I want him so._

 _I love him so_

\- Andrew Lloyd Webber & Tim Rice, 1971 (Concept Album)

* * *

May 1971 - Chisai Shima Town - A Residential Street

Zoro checked the address Sanji had given him one last time, watching the numbers as he walked down the narrow residential street. Finally, he arrived at number 33; it was a small two-story house with a white façade mostly obfuscated by a courtyard filled with greenery. The bamboo and Japanese maple trees that surrounded the inside of the gate provided a natural partition from the outside world, creating a small private paradise inside. Zoro took a few seconds to admire the lush garden when a tap on his shoulder made him stop and turn around.

"Hey, Zoro. I see you found the place all right." Sanji greeted and gave Zoro a little smile.

"Yeah, wasn't to difficult to find," Zoro said as he surveyed Sanji.

Today Sanji was wearing a sleek black button-down shirt which was tucked into a pair of well-fitting straight cut trousers, on his feet he wore a pair of dark oxfords. The two men were just about to enter the house when they heard someone yell from the bottom of the street.

"Zoro, Sanji, hey!"

Turning to see who it was, Zoro and Sanji were faced with Monkey D. Luffy, the school substitute who was frantically waving his arm over his head while the other was being held on to by Nami who taught English at the school. He had a massive smile plastered on his face and started to tug Nami towards the two men.

"Hi Luffy, Nami," Sanji greeted as the couple finally made it to them.

"Sanji, Zoro, nice to see you!" Luffy greeted slapping each man on the back playfully.

"Sanji, Zoro, good to see you. Are you guys enjoying the long weekend?" Nami asked.

"Yes, it's been nice," Sanji said making conversation while Zoro opted for nodding his head with a smile instead.

"What are you up to now? Are you busy, we could go grab a drink at Tiny's?" Nami proposed, as one of her favourite pass times was having a nice drink in a pub or bar.

Luffy shook his head yes enthusiastically to encourage to the two men to join them.

"Actually, we have a prior engagement," Sanji said then designated the house. "We are having dinner with Robin and Galina."

Nami clapped her small hands together, the bangles on her wrists jingling.

"I had no idea they were back! Oh, I bet they had some great adventures!" she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Why don't we join you for dinner?" Luffy said, essentially inviting himself and not asking.

"Umm," Sanji hesitated. "I guess we could ask Robin and Galina if it's okay," Sanji said glancing at Zoro who again, just nodded his head.

"Great!" Nami and Luffy said nearly in unison.

With that, the little group headed up to Robin and Galina's front door. Sanji pressed the doorbell, and it chimed. A minute later Galina and Robin emerged, both immediately thrilled to see that Luffy and Nami were with their dinner companions.

"Mind if we join you?" Nami asked batting her eyes up at Robin and Galina.

"Of course, of course! I always make too much food anyways!" Galina said, ushering the four teachers inside the house.

After some further hellos and greetings were exchanged, Galina and Robin started to ply the small group with alcohol and appetizers in the living room. There was fine French wine, small puffed pastries filled with vegetables and cheese, antipasto, and an assortment smoked meats and cheeses with crackers. The group chatted away happily, the colleagues catching up, leaving Zoro to listen to the teachers that had known each other for years. Galina who was very curious by nature used Zoro's silence as an opportunity to bombard him with questions, asking question after question and piling food on his plate without reprieve.

"So, Zoro, what brought you to Chisai Shima in the first place," Galina asked.

"I've known Mr. Tanaka since childhood, and he told me that since he was retiring, and I had my teaching and counselling degree, that there was a place for me here if I wanted it. So I came here." Zoro said very plainly, clearly not providing Galina enough information as she crossed and uncrossed her legs impatiently.

"What did you do before you got your degree?" Galina asked.

"I was a mixed martial artist."

This statement peaked the interest of not only Galina but the rest of the group as well that stopped conversing and turned towards Zoro.

"Is that how you got that scar on your eye?" Luffy asked curiously.

"Luffy, don't be insensitive!" Nami said, lightly slapping Luffy's arm.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Zoro reassured Nami.

"That's not even the biggest scar on him," Sanji interjected before quickly turning a shade of red at the implication that he had seen a scar not visible when Zoro was clothed.

"Really ?!" Luffy said excitedly as he started to examine the parts of Zoro's body that were visible.

Zoro grimaced a little as all eyes were now firmly fixed on him and roaming over his figure.

"What martial arts did you practice?" Robin asked to change the subject.

"Primarily Karate, Kendo, Sanshou Sanda, and Judo, but I've practiced others as well," Zoro answered.

"You stopped because of your eye injury?" Sanji asked.

"Yes. You can't very well have a half-blind man competing professionally," Zoro said.

"I see. So you decided to pursue teaching instead?" Robin continued.

"Yes, I grew up in a dojo and ended up teaching a lot of kids informally, so I figured I might as well get a degree."

"Your parents owned a dojo?" Luffy asked, eyes agleam.

"No, they died when I was very young, and since I had no other family, the dojo master took me in," Zoro explained.

After a couple more questions about Zoro's career as a martial artist, mostly from Luffy, the small group moved on to the dining room for their meal.

The dining room, much like the rest of the house was modern with a subtle colour scheme of greys, creams, whites, and blacks. The dining table was a white tulip style table with matching chairs that had round grey cushions on them. A sizeable metallic chandelier hung over the center of the table softly illuminating the dining table which was very soon filled with a large assortment of different foods prepared in a variety of styles. The group ate and talked the evening away and as the meal started to wind down Galina's incessant questions for Zoro started to become increasingly personal.

"So, you didn't break some poor man or woman's heart when you came here from the big city, did you?" Galina asked jokingly.

For the first time that evening, Zoro didn't answer Galina's question right away or with his usual smile. Instead, he put his chin in his hand and looked down at his dessert plate.

Galina's eyes widened; she was finally getting somewhere with her mysterious guest. She studied Zoro's face a while and seeing his pained expression decided to be more tactful with her next question.

"Did someone break your heart?" she asked, nearly whispering as the rest of the table fell silent in rapt attention.

Zoro, seeing that all the attention was now firmly on him and would not go away till he gave an answer sighed and gave his answer.

"Yes. I ended it when he decided to attend an Omiai. He's married now."

"I see. I'm sorry," Galina said, genuinely apologetic for bringing up something so painful.

"Guess he wasn't ready to be out of the closet, and I've never been nor will I ever be in the closet," Zoro said, he demeanour returning to his usual calm and collected manner.

"You were never in the closet; you never came out as gay?" Nami asked, apparently at ease with what she now knew about her colleague.

"I'm bisexual. And no, I never denied or hid myself from anyone." Zoro declared.

"Me too!" Luffy chimed in. "I just like who I like, and that's it !" he said cheerily, his signature smile plastered on his face.

Zoro smiled, happy to be in the company of a kindred brave spirit.

After these revelations, the conversation turned to relationships and sexual orientation, and a heated debate about the lack of gay rights activism in Japan in comparison to countries like the US started. Zoro, now wholly at ease with the group gave his two cents on the issue as did everyone else; except Sanji, who remained quiet for the rest of the meal. A short while later the small group said their goodbyes and goodnights to each other and headed off into the night.

"Walk you home?" Zoro offered to Sanji as they exited Robin and Galina's home.

"Sure," Sanji said quietly before lighting up a cigarette, forcing Zoro to walk further away from Sanji, the smell of the tobacco making him nauseous.

Sanji puffed on his cigarette aggressively, a frown on his face as he walked. His hands were jammed into his pant pockets, his shoulders slumped over, and his stride quick. As the two men walked under the street lamps that lined the street, Zoro wondered what was wrong with Sanji. The evening had been delightful.

"Sanji," Zoro started to say once Sanji had finished his cigarette, but stopped when the blonde man pulled another cigarette out of his case and lit it up, blowing smoke into Zoro's face.

Zoro coughed, and feeling fed-up with Sanji's passive aggressive behaviour, ripped the cigarette from Sanji mouth and put it out under his shoe. Sanji's expression was shocked for a milli-second before resuming his fast-paced walk home.

"Will you stop that, and just tell me what's wrong ?!" Zoro growled, grabbing Sanji by the arm to stop him from walking away.

Sanji ripped his arm from Zoro's firm grip and turned to face him, his face a mixture of pain, sadness, anger and irritation.

"What's wrong is that I have it hard enough as it is! It isn't easy being a foreigner with a foreign mother everyone assumes was some whore knocked up by my father when he was off fighting in the war. I'm a bastard, and I'm not full Japanese. I've been ostracized and hated by the small-minded people on this godforsaken island my entire life! So I can't be gay too! I just can't!" Sanji yelled, leaving Zoro stunned into silence.

"You're out! You don't care who knows! For me being gay is too much on top of everything else, so I keep that part of myself to myself. It doesn't matter how I feel or who I love! I don't need to be even more of a freak than I already am!" Sanji finished, now out of breath, tears starting to well in the corners of his blue eyes.

Zoro quietly watched the blonde man speechless, his face devoid of any emotions.

Sanji's eyes were the saddest Zoro had ever seen anyone's be.

"Goodnight," Sanji said, his voice trembling, before turning his back to Zoro and walking off into the chilly night.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Little definition: an Omiai is a meeting between two potential people for an arranged marriage (this is common in Japan, though less now than before)

Galina is a real character! Let me know what you think of my OC!

Lastly, a little note on lgbtq+ rights in Japan: In the late 1960-1970s the US and other western nations experienced a huge wave of gay rights activism that was very intense (think Harvey Milk for example), while in Japan there wasn't much of that happening, and there still is less of it today because historically Japan doesn't have an issue with homosexuality. There was very little hate/crimes against lgbt people so inaction was (and is) commonplace concerning lgbtq+ rights. According to a friend of mine who is a Japanese native, homosexuality is something that is tolerated but not necessarily accepted, especially due to the fact that the majority of Japan's population is older and have more conservative views on the matter.

That's all for now !


	7. Chapter 7

Hello dear readers! Here is chapter 7. Some forewarning: there is mature language and violent(ish) content in this chapter. I also want to thank my new reviewers Chichichan, , and xiomara.94, your reviews mean a lot! With that said enjoy !

* * *

 _No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes_

 _No one knows what it's like  
To be hated  
To be fated  
To telling only lies_

 _But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be_

 _I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free_

 _No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do  
And I blame you_

 _No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through_

The Who, 1971

* * *

June 1971 – Chisai Shima Town – Sanji's Apartment

Sanji awoke in his dark apartment, limbs strewn and tangled within his sheets. He blinked his eyes slowly, adjusting to the very dim light as a cloying feeling came over him, jolting his empty, still sleeping mind, into the harshness of the daytime. He turned his head and let his eyes adjust to the slightly fuzzy red numbers of his digital clock. 4:30 am, it read. Sanji groaned quietly, pulled the thin sheets up around his shoulders and closed his eyes, trying to find sleep again but could not, as the feeling of sadness that had been persisting since his confrontation with Zoro at the dinner party arose in him again. The image of Zoro's stony expression appeared in his head, and Sanji unable to bare it, opened his eyes, looking up at the ceiling fan that was spinning gently, small strings of dust fluttering as they hung from the blades. Sanji tried to shake Zoro's face from his mind, but the man's square-jawed face, his tanned skin, stern mouth, frowning brow, and deeply sad eye stayed firmly planted in his mind. At this point, Sanji decided there was no point in staying in bed any longer. He needed to distract himself until it was time to leave for work, so he started his usual morning routine. He showered, got dressed and made coffee. By this time the sun was beginning to rise, and Sanji pulled the old curtains open, letting a soft, pleasant light into the apartment. He cleared his armchair of the books and records that filled it and sitting down reached for an old small album that sat by itself on a small side table next to the armchair. He opened it and found himself looking at the smiling face of his mother, holding Sanji as an infant in her arms. Her large clear eyes were smiling and kind, her lips softly curling upwards, a dimple on each cheek. Sanji smiled to himself, feeling melancholy, then flipped the page. The next photograph was of him, aged six years old sitting on his grandfather's lap. His grandfather sat sternly in the center of the chair, a frown on his face, Sanji looked uncomfortable, a grimace between a smile and a frown gracing his face. From what he remembered, he had just met his grandfather for the first time the day before the photograph was taken. Sanji and his mother had just arrived from France and Sanji spoke little if any Japanese, making his introduction to his grandfather and the people of Chisai Shima less than easy.

Sanji looked at a couple more photographs, including the only picture of his father; he was in his uniform, the photo being taken right at the start of the war.

Finally, the time came for Sanji to leave for work, and he dreaded it. He made his way as quickly as he could to the school, anxious to start his day and keep his mind occupied. His breath hitched as it did every morning seeing Zoro greeting students at the school gate, a habit the green haired man had developed since starting his job at the school.

"Good morning," Sanji said as brightly as he could, unable to avoid Zoro at the gate.

Zoro simply gave Sanji a stiff nod of his head before turning away to greet a student. Sanji turned around briefly and felt a chill looking at the tanned man's broad shoulders turned away from him.

Sanji headed to his classroom as fast as his legs could carry him and started to busy himself with class prep. He managed successfully to distract himself till lunchtime, happy to have a break from his rowdy students and the hot kitchen classroom made worse by the June heat. Sanji stopped in the teachers' office, grabbed his lunch and decided to eat outside of the stiflingly hot school building.

Sanji headed to the baseball diamond, sitting far out in the field, the grass felt nice underneath him. The sun felt warm on his skin, and the breeze from the nearby ocean cooled him down. Sanji looked up at the puffy clouds that slowly rolled across the sky, and he wished he could be one, just drifting around, light and airy, then eventually falling to the ground as rain. As he ate, Sanji let himself drift, but he was suddenly pulled back into the real world when a figure appeared on the mound of the baseball diamond. There was no mistaking him, with his tanned skin, green hair, and large build. Sanji watched Zoro, feeling frustrated, sad and angry all at once. The green haired man started to chalk the baseball diamond slowly making is way closer and closer to where Sanji was sitting. When Zoro finally looked up, he spotted Sanji, who still sitting on the grass, said nothing at all.

As he had that morning, Zoro gave a nod of his head to acknowledge his colleague.

"Hello," Zoro said before turning away and returning to the chalking device.

Sanji felt his lower lip quiver a little. Ever since his confrontation with Zoro after the dinner party, the half-blind man had been avoiding him, only being civil when he saw Sanji at school. At first, Sanji thought Zoro was just giving him some space, or coming to terms with what he had said, but as time progressed Zoro's smile did not return, his teasing comments and nicknames did not return, him popping into Sanji's class did not return. Zoro did not return, and Sanji was miserable because of it. While he hadn't known Zoro long, he felt a strong kinship with the man, felt pulled towards him. Their friendship had been easy and wonderful, and now it was gone; it had vanished like a puff of smoke. So now, Sanji went about his days very much alone, and day after day he felt more and more hurt and was filled with regret from the angry, frustrated words that had spilled from his mouth that night. The look on Zoro's face when he had spoken was seared into his mind. It had been one of sheer unadulterated pain and sadness. Sanji felt his nose tingle as it did each time he was about to cry as he watched Zoro walk off the baseball field and out of his field of view. Sanji pulled his knees towards his chest and bent his head down, letting his breath pool around his face.

After a few more minutes Sanji packed up his barely eaten lunch and decided to take the long way to his classroom, going to the back of the school which was unkept, towering trees and weeds growing everywhere. It was a place he enjoyed as it was usually devoid of students or staff. The trees and the grass smelled nice, and as Sanji made his way slowly to the back staircase, he heard a moan but thinking nothing of it turned the corner. Two students were making out, one was pressed up against the school building wall, hands snaked in the other's hair. They were both teenage boys. When they noticed Sanji, they pulled apart and matching expressions of fear appeared on their young faces. The taller of the two boys moved in front of the other in a protective gesture.

"We're sorry. We won't do it again. Just please don't tell!" the boy pleaded.

Sanji recognized the fear on their faces and gave the young couple a sad but sympathetic smile.

"You don't have to worry. I will not say anything to anyone, you have my word," Sanji promised.

"Thank you!" both boys said, bowing earnestly before running off, leaving Sanji standing there alone still wrapping his head around what had just happened.

The two boys had clearly been afraid when Sanji had spotted them, but it was also apparent that the teenagers cared a great deal for each other, and this made Sanji think of Zoro. Sanji cared about Zoro, and now Zoro was lost to him. At that moment Sanji decided he wasn't going to let it go on any longer. He would find out why Zoro was avoiding him no matter what.

Sanji went about the rest of his day, and reassuring himself one last time, he marched down to the gymnasium which was set up for the afterschool Kendo club. He entered the gymnasium which was full of students practicing with Bokken. Zoro had his back to Sanji, currently instructing a younger student on the correct way to hold the Bokken and adjusting his stance. Sanji removed his shoes, stepped on the large mats and made his way towards Zoro. Just as Sanji was about to reach him, Zoro turned around, being called by one of his students, but he stopped when he saw Sanji. He approached the blonde man slowly, his face not betraying any emotions.

"What can I do for you Mr. Vinsmoke?" Zoro said coldly.

Sanji was struck by the cold tone of Zoro's voice, and it almost made him stop from going through with what he had come there to do.

"I was hoping I could speak to you, privately," Sanji said, looking straight into Zoro's eye.

Zoro seemed surprised and confused for a very brief moment before returning to his aloof demeanour.

"We can speak once my lesson ends. You can wait over there if you like," Zoro said, designating a few empty plastic chairs that lined the corner of the gym.

"Okay," Sanji replied and made his way towards the chairs.

For the next 40 minutes, Sanji watched Zoro instruct his students. Zoro had a broad smile on his face as he interacted with his students, and his hands on approach and demonstrations for proper technique only served to highlight Zoro's exceptional physique. Sanji was sucked into watching the ex-martial artist, so much so that he didn't notice the time pass.

Students started to clean up and put away the equipment, and within ten minutes the large gymnasium which had been filled with ruckus noise was now silent as a church. Sanji stood and went to meet Zoro who was putting away the last of the equipment in the storage room.

"Hey…" Sanji trailed off.

Zoro turned to face Sanji, the same puzzled look that had quickly appeared on his face earlier reappearing now.

"What is it that you want?" Zoro said curtly, moving out of the storage room.

Sanji grabbed Zoro's arm, halting the large man and forcing him to turn and face him.

"Will you just stop and look at me please!" Sanji said, feeling anger and pain start to well up in his chest.

Zoro stopped, and Sanji released his arm. Zoro looked at Sanji, but his face was expressionless, and his torso and feet were turned away from Sanji.

"Why did you stop talking to me !?" Sanji started.

Zoro said nothing.

"Why are you acting like this? Avoiding me all the time, acting like I'm some random person you don't know." Sanji continued, and Zoro still said nothing.

Sanji felt pressure in his nose now and knew the tears would start soon.

"I feel like I lost my friend… and it hurts…" Sanji trailed off, feeling extremely vulnerable, looking at his feet now, unable to trust what would happen if he looked up.

Zoro sighed.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I just… I thought it would be best this way…" Zoro said quietly.

Now, Sanji looked up, thoroughly confused and angry.

"How on earth is this best!" Sanji exclaimed, gesticulating his arms in outrage.

"It's just when you told me about being gay, and that you had it hard enough as it is, and that you keep that part of yourself locked away, I didn't want to make things more complicated for you."

"What do you mean, more complicated?" Sanji asked anxiously.

"Because, I'm not going to hide myself. I will not deny who I am, so I didn't want to put you in a position that forces you into doing something you are not comfortable with. I'm not going to force you out by association. So I figured it was best that I just leave you alone," Zoro explained.

Sanji's heart sank in his chest at those words, and everything made sense to him now.

The two men stood in the poorly lit storage room in silence.

"You didn't have to do that… you… your friendship is more important than what people think of me," Sanji smiled, "What's one more thing on top of the rest?"

Zoro gave Sanji a caring and sad look.

"Are you sure? Sure you want to associate with me? Because it could come out. And if you aren't ready…"

Sanji smiled.

"I'm sure," he said firmly.

At this point, Zoro's face broke into a dazzling smile, and Sanji felt his heart beating in his chest. The heaviness in his limbs vanished, and Sanji felt light as a feather on a sea breeze.

Sanji couldn't help but smile.

"Shall we celebrate then?" Zoro asked.

"Sure !" Sanji smiled, slipping his hands into his pant pockets as was his habit.

"Great !" Zoro trailed off. "To be honest I've been dying to talk to you," he said with a laugh, his cheeks and ears turning pink, surprising Sanji.

The two men stood in awkward silence for a short while before Sanji spoke up.

"So, Tiny's is closed tonight, but how about we hit the local bar, get some drinks?"

"Sure. Umm, I have some things to finish up here first though. So shall I meet you there?" Zoro asked.

Sanji nodded his head.

"Shall I write down the address for you?"

"Please."

Sanji wrote down the address for Zoro and said goodbye, the two men agreeing to meet up at 9.

Sanji went home with a spring in his step, feeling very much like a giddy teenager. Once he was in his apartment, he shed his clothes and went to his closet to pick some more casual clothing for the night. His eyes fell on the powder blue button-down shirt Zoro had complimented, and Sanji smiled, taking it off the hanger. He chose a pair of dark wash denim jeans to go with the shirt. Sanji putzed around his apartment till it was time to leave and made his way through the warm night to the bar. When he arrived, he found Zoro waiting for him in front of the bar, still dressed in his clothes from school which consisted of a white muscle shirt and black track pants. Zoro looked Sanji up and down with an appraising eye before grimacing.

"Sorry, I didn't have time to go home and change," he said.

"That's okay. Shall we go in?" Sanji said, secretly happy for Zoro's appearance; he thought the white muscle shirt suited Zoro's physique perfectly, and the white brought out the man's lovely tanned skin.

The two men sat up at the bar ordering some drinks and food. Sake for Zoro and wine for Sanji. The two teachers quickly got comfortable, and the conversation flowed smoothly as if the whole debacle since the dinner party hadn't even occurred.

"So it turns out Yuuji is really talented at Kendo. On the first day, he beat three seniors in practice matches."

"Really !? But he is so tiny, and adorable." Sanji said thinking of the sweet but shy student who stood at a tiny 4 foot 5.

"He's quite good. I think he figured out he could use his small size to his advantage."

"Haha, I see, never know what's going to surprise you I guess."

"Yeah, for sure… Hey, listen I need to hit the john. Be back in a few," Zoro said standing and headed to the washroom.

Sanji turned his attention to the bartender.

"Can I get another glass of wine please," he asked.

The elderly bartender poured a glass and was just handing it to Sanji when a large commotion behind him made him turn his head. It was a group of four men, evidently a little inebriated who had just come into the small bar.

"Hey, hey, look who it is! It's Saaaannnji !" one of the men said, pointing his index at the blonde man.

Sanji paled when he realized the group of men who had stumbled in were his old high school classmates.

"Hey, hey, Sanji, long time no see. Y'aint a scrawny little fag 'nymore are ya'?" one of the men said, clapping Sanji on the back a bit too hard for it to be friendly.

Sanji clenched his teeth and said nothing.

"Ya remember back then, ya were such a little bitch man. With yer blonde hair an yer blue eyes. Pfft," another chimed in, poking Sanji in the arm.

"Aww, hey guys look, I think Sanji here's on a date!" the man who had slapped his back said, picking up Zoro's track jacket from the chair next to Sanji's. Then the man grimaced.

"Ya here 'n a date with a guy, faaaaaag?" the man said, seeing the jacket could belong only to a man.

"So Sanji, are ya a cock sucker?"

At this point, Sanji had had more than enough. He put down his drink and turned to face the homophobic men.

"Yes, I'm gay. So what," Sanji said icily.

The smiles on the men's faces disappeared, replaced by sneers of disgust instead.

"Why don't ya come outside so we can talk about your pansy ass some more," the man threatened.

One of the larger men in the small group grabbed Sanji by the shoulder, and the group dragged him outside the bar and into the small alley beside it. The four men slammed Sanji into the brick wall, Sanji hitting his head. Sanji might have been outnumbered, but he was no pushover either. Sanji swiftly kneed the closest man in the crotch, and he crumpled over like a paper doll, cursing as he went, but this only further aggravated the three remaining men who made quick work of Sanji. Now curled into a ball on the ground the men kicked him when suddenly Sanji heard an enraged cry from above him. Zoro had grabbed one of the men by the collar and thrown him into the wall as if he were no heavier than a sack of potatoes.

"Another fag huh," one of the men said, spitting at Zoro's feet.

A savage grin graced Zoro's handsome face as he approached the man.

"So what?" Zoro said, still smiling before punching the man squarely in the gut.

The men regrouped as Zoro helped Sanji to his feet and advanced, but together Sanji and Zoro overwhelmed the prejudiced men, sending them off with bruised egos and bodies.

Once the last one limped away, Sanji and Zoro collapsed beside each other on the ground, their backs leaning against the brick wall of the bar.

Sanji looked at Zoro who had a small cut bleeding under his blinded eye. Sanji raised his hand to Zoro's face and wiped the blood away with his thumb.

"Fucking pricks, you got hurt."

Zoro grabbed Sanji's hand, holding it in his.

"I'm fine. Just a scratch."

"But still, all that cause I came here with you…" Sanji trailed off, looking down at his feet.

"Hey, don't say that," Zoro said, grabbing Sanji's chin, making the handsome blonde man look at him.

Sanji's breath hitched and got caught in his throat, shocked at the sudden close contact and the smile playing on Zoro's lips.

"You were very brave," Zoro said, almost a whisper before leaning in further and closing the distance between them, kissing Sanji.

Sanji leaned into the kiss, enjoying the feel of Zoro's lips against his, becoming more ravenous in the process, and then Zoro pulled away, brushing his thumb over Sanji's bottom lip.

"You're bleeding," Zoro said, his voice gravelly and desire filled.

Sanji looked at Zoro's bloodstained lips, like he'd just been eating cherries, and brought his fingers up to his split lip.

"Oh," he said, as if in a daze.

The two men stood, hands entwined, and Sanji groaned, lifting his shirt away from his stomach. Red swollen patches were blooming across Sanji's skin where he had been kicked and punched.

"Shit, are you okay ?!" Zoro said, concerned, taking a closer look at the bruises.

"I'll be okay," Sanji said but winced.

He sucked in a deep breath to steady himself, but it hurt.

"You might have bruised ribs Sanji, this needs to be treated, "Zoro said.

"This happen to you before?" Sanji said jokingly.

"Yes," Zoro replied, not at all the reply Sanji had been expecting.

"Let's get you to my office at the school, I have a first aid kit, and you can rest on the cot. It's closer than the clinic," Zoro suggested as he slung Sanji's arm over his shoulder.

"Wait, what about your bike?"

"It's fine. It's locked up."

With that, the two men made their way to the deserted school, and Zoro unlocked his office.

"Sit down on the chair," Zoro said as he opened a large cupboard, removing a big first aid kit from it.

Sanji did as he was told and sat, wincing in pain as he did.

Zoro grabbed another chair and sat opposite Sanji.

"Umm, can you take off your shirt?"

Sanji unbuttoned his half-torn shirt, suddenly feeling very exposed, as if Zoro's gaze would burn him.

With that, Zoro started to treat Sanji who grit his teeth the whole time.

"Shit, those fuckers really did a number on you," Zoro said as he observed a particularly nasty, red and swollen bruise on Sanji's ribs.

"Although after the thrashing you gave them they're probably in worse shape than I am…" Sanji trailed off.

Zoro worked on Sanji's injuries a while longer and then handed Sanji two painkillers which the blonde man gratefully took.

"How's your lip ?"Zoro asked, as he handed Sanji a spare shirt he kept in his office, as the lovely powder blue shirt was torn and bloody.

Sanji swiped his tongue over the cut briefly, it still hurt.

"Still hurts."

"Then I guess I'll have to wait before I can kiss you again huh," Zoro smiled at Sanji whose heart thumped loudly in his chest.

"Yeah, I guess so," Sanji blushed.

"But, only if you want me to," Zoro clarified.

Sanji, who had been looking at his hands in embarrassment, lifted his head and grabbed Zoro's bandaged hands in his.

"Of course I want you to!"

This time it was Zoro's turn to blush, and not trusting his words the man only nodded his head.

The two men sat still, holding each others' hands until a yawn overcame Sanji.

"I forgot, those pills can make you drowsy,"Zoro explained, standing up and leading Sanji to the cot left behind when the nurse's office was turned into a counselling office.

"Why don't you lie down and rest."

Sanji acquiesced with a nod of his head and got under the sheets of the cot and patted the space next to him.

"Lie down next to me?"

"Sure."

Zoro lay down next to Sanji, and before long the two exhausted men fell asleep, smiles on their faces.

* * *

Author's notes:

So there we have it, it finally happened! Of course, this is only the beginning (teehee, rubs hands together)

"But only if you want me to." - Because consent is important no matter who you are.

That's it for now. Please leave me a comment if you liked what you read, and I'm always open to other kinds of feedback as well, so if you have any ideas, let me know!


End file.
